As Amazonas
by Nahanara Yukina
Summary: ..:Fichas Fechadas:..O que acontece quando TODOS os guerreiros dessa Era cavaleiros,guerreiros deuses,generais marinas e espectros  vão para uma dimensão em que todos os guerreiros são mulheres? Faça já sua amazona!
1. Chapter 1

Amazonas

Oi... só quero dizer q a minha primeira fic vai ser de fichas! Quem quiser pegar os cavs de ouro tem que ser rápida tá?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em uma outra dimensão, uma menina vai andando por uma das Doze Casas do Santuário, até que ela grita:

-Arya!

Uma bela moça de cabelos rosa com mechas violeta, bem longos presos em um rabo de cavalo com franja, 1.65 de altura. Aproximadamente 45 kg, seios fartos, pele branca que parece emitir um brilho, pernas bem torneadas e olhos violetas se virou.

-Puf, puf, você é a amazona de Aquário não?

-Sim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esse vai ser o assunto da minha fic! Em uma dimensão paralela, todos os guerreiros dos deuses são mulheres! E os nossos amados cavaleiros vão parar lá!Aqui vai a ficha!

_**Nome:**_

_**Idade:**_

_**Signo:**_

_**Armadura:**_

_**Nacionalidade:**_

_**Raça (vale de outro planeta, elfa, fada, lemuriana,**__**youkai...):**_

_**Aparência (Vale cabelo e olhos de cores rosa, azul, enfim):**_

_**Personalidade:**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Hobby:**_

_**Gosta:**_

_**Odeia:**_

_**Golpes:**_

_**Par (Cavaleiro de Athena, Guerreiro Deus, Generais Marinas e Espectros):**_

_**Algum poder especial em relação aos outros?:**_

_**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (hentais, lutas, mutilações):**_

Taí a ficha, pra quem se interessar, eu tbm quero umas meninas que tenham o poder de andar entre dimensões, então OBRIGATORIAMENTE, conhece tanto os cavaleiros quanto as amazonas, e também podem viajar no tempo por causa do poder.

Aqui vai as minhas duas fichas:

_**Nome: **_Arya Cantric

_**Idade: **_19 anos

_**Signo:**_ Aquário

_**Armadura:**_ Armadura de Ouro de Aquário

_**Nacionalidade: **_Italiana

_**Raça (vale de outro planeta, elfa, fada, lemuriana,**__**youkai...): **_Humana

_**Aparência (Vale cabelo e olhos de cores rosa, azul, enfim):**_ cabelos rosa com mechas violeta, 1.65 de altura. Aproximadamente 45 kg, seios fartos, pele branca que parece emitir um brilho, pernas bem torneadas e olhos violetas. Gosta de usar roupas leves e vestidos estilo grego.

_**Personalidade: **_Doce, simpática, tímida, não gosta de se mostrar. Porém reage violentamente quando as pessoas que gosta são ameaçadas.

_**Historia: **_Nascida em berço de ouro, foi muito bem tratada pelos pais, até que estes sofreram um acidente de carro e morreram. Foi entregue ao seu tio, e por ser a única herdeira da família, estava de olho na sua herança. Ele começou a abusar dela e a maltratar ela, até que pouco após fazer 10 anos, fugiu de casa e foi encontrada por sua mestra. Enquanto era treinada, seu tio a encontrou e a forçou a ir para casa. Só que ela não era mais a mesma e teve força o suficiente para derrotar os seguranças e denunciar seu tio. Após ele ser preso, ela com então 13 anos, com todos os seus bens, voltou ao seu treinamento e em pouco tempo sagrou – se amazona de Aquário.

_**Hobby: **_Pintar, desenhar, ler.

_**Gosta: **_Pintar, desenhar, ler, de suas amigas (outras amazonas), seus pais (mortos), de ambientes aconchegantes, de baixas temperaturas, de se isolar.

_**Odeia: **_Seu tio, pessoas que ameacem quem ela gosta, arrogância, ciúmes, lugares quentes e abafados.

_**Golpes:**_ Rosa de Gelo, Muralha de Gelo, Esquife de gelo, Pó de Diamante, Execução Aurora, Amarras de Gelo.

_**Par (Cavaleiro de Athena, Guerreiro Deus, Generais Marinas e Espectros): **_Aiolos (*Agarra o Olos* vão tirando o olho gordo de cima! Ele é meu!¬¬)

_**Algum poder especial em relação aos outros? : **_Não

_**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (hentais, lutas, mutilações): **_Claaro

Vamos á menina que anda entre o tempo e as dimensões:

_**Nome: **_Thalia

_**Idade: **_dependendo aonde ela vá, em 1743 aparenta ter 15 anos, na dimensão das amazonas 17, e na dos cavaleiros 20. Mas sua real idade é 16.

_**Signo:**_ Áries

_**Armadura: **_Não tem

_**Nacionalidade: **_Grega

_**Raça (vale de outro planeta, elfa, fada, lemuriana,**__**youkai...): **_Uma__espécie de fada_**.**_

_**Aparência (Vale cabelo e olhos de cores rosa, azul, enfim): **_Cabelos curtos e repicados com uma franja tmb repicada, seus cabelos são purpurinados e cor de perola, pele branca, lhe dando uma aparência um tanto pálida, e em contraste com a pele, olhos rosa neon, magra, seios médios, e cintura fina, que lhe passa certa leveza. Sempre usando roupas esvoaçantes de cores claras. Ela não tem asas e tem aproximadamente 1.55 de altura.

_**Personalidade: **_Brincalhona e travessa, talvez porque seja uma característica marcante da fadas.

_**Historia: **_Thalia é uma fada que nasce de plantas, e ela costuma chamar de "mãe" a árvore de qual nasceu. Sempre conheceu os cavaleiros, estava presente na Titanomaquia (Saga G). Muito amiga de Shun e Dite, tem a rara habilidade de andar no tempo e por entre dimensões, adora pentelhar os cavaleiros (menos o Shun). Por andar no tempo, é amiga de Tenma e Sasha, servindo até de dama de companhia para ela.

_**Hobby:**_ Pentelhar o Saga (tem noção do perigo XD), pentelhar o Aiolos, pentelhar o Kamus (já foi até congelada, tadinha de mim Ç.Ç Kamus, bicho feio e mau!)(Kamus: ¬¬') , pentelhar os cavaleiros em geral, ficar (estar) com a Sasha, se jogar no Tenma e andar por lugares cheios de plantas.

_**Gosta:**_ de pentelhar, ama o Tenma, da Sasha, (antes gostava do Alone, mas no estado atual dele... e.e), de plantas, outras fadas, ninfas e da Litos.

_**Odeia: **_Pessoas chatas, que não gostem de plantas (grande amiga do Dite).

_**Golpes: **_Pode controlar plantas, além de seus poderes já citados.

_**Par (Cavaleiro de Athena, Guerreiro Deus, Generais Marinas e Espectros):**_ Tenma

_**Algum poder especial em relação aos outros? :**_ Já citado em golpes.

_**Cenas fortes são permitidas? (hentais, lutas, mutilações): **_Siiiiim!

A Thalia vai ser eu na Fic! Adoro pentelhar o Miguel e o Tenma!

(Miguel e Tenma: ¬¬ Pentelha!)

_**Chat MSN:**_

_**Moni:**_ Então, essa vai ser a minha ideia pra minha 1º fic!

_**Miguel: **_Coloca então umas meninas que viajam no tempo e nas dimensões! 8D

_**Moni: **_Não vai ficar muito forçado? O.O

_**Miguel:**_ Magina! 8D

_**Fim Chat MSN**_

Pra quem achar que ficou muito forçada, taí a culpa!

(Miguel: Me entregou sua dedo duro Ç.Ç)

E tão aqui os sites de onde eu me inspirei pras armaduras delas!(só as armaduras OK?¬¬)

.?album=29

.

(quem quiser ver as GDs e as GMs, clicar em El Santuario de Odin e em El Santuario de Poseidon)

Fichas abertas para amazonas, fadas, ninfas, ETs, Generais Marinas, Guerreiros Deusas e Espectros!

Beijos!

Nahanara Yukina


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Oiii, só vim dizer que já peguei umas fichas Ok?

**Mahorin/Evangeline – Milo (eu sei q vc queria de Behemoth, mas eu prefiro de peixes, a armadura feminina é mais bonita.u.u)**

**Tati Amancio/Angelina – Sísifo(vou botar ela com 2 olhos normais, aí quando ela quiser, ela vai ter o momento Claymore dela! :D)**

**Ana Panter/Brenda – Kamus (Thalia:heeeeeeeee!Uma amiguinha pra pentelhar!)(cavaleiros:Ah NÃO! O.O'')**

**Adelia no Taurus/** _**Luthien Likos – Lune (Hypnos é um deus!Ç.Ç. Duvido q ela vá ter contato com ele.i.i)**_

_**Toriyama Hikari/Mika – Dégel (Albafica morreu!TTOTT)**_

_**Nahanara Yukina/Arya – Aiolos **_

_**Geente! Ninguém viu as armaduras? Coloquei o link delas no meu perfil! O.o**_

_**Bom, Aqui vai o capítulo! **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Na dimensão de nossos cavaleiros, muita agitação nas doze Casas...

-Corre Brenda!Corre!- Uma menina de__cabelos curtos e repicados com uma franja tmb repicada, seus cabelos são purpurinados e cor de perola, pele branca, lhe dando uma aparência um tanto pálida, e em contraste com a pele, olhos rosa neon, magra, seios médios, e cintura fina, que lhe passa certa leveza, usando roupas esvoaçantes de cores claras e com aproximadamente 1.55 de altura.

-Eu to correndo! – uma menina de cabelos loiros com mechas vermelhas e franja repicadas caídas ao lado do rosto,olhos intensos com a cor verde esmeralda, pele meio bronzeada,não muito alta de 1,65 e pesando uns lábios carnudos e vermelhos,seios fartos e um corpo bonito,mais não exatamente uma modelo com roupas leves e rebeldes:calças jens repicados cos baixo com o umbigo a mostra, e blusas com propagandas de seu grupo preferido de rock(Jon Bon jovi).

-Pra que a gente foi irritar o Kamus? Ç.Ç – A menina de cabelos cor de perola falou. – não quero ser congelada de novo!

-Vocês me pagam! – esse grito fez ambas correrem mais rápido, passando pelas casas de Capricórnio e Sagitário (Shura e Aiolos: Que diabos... O.o) e indo se refugiar na casa de Escorpião, ofegantes.

- Sabe Thalia, acho que é melhor a gente dar um tempo neles... – ela tremia de frio, quase fora congelada.

-Com certeza... Ei! Quero visitar uns amigos em 1743, quer vir? – Thalia tinha cristais de gelo em seu cabelo e em seu vestido branco e creme.

-Tá bom... Ei cadê o Milo?

-Não sei... Mffhehe – Thalia abafou uma risadinha.

Milo estava em seu quarto, tentando arrombar a porta, que estava emperrada com varias plantas muito resistentes, toda vez que ele elevava seu cosmo, as plantas o canalizavam para que ninguém sentisse. Obra de Thalia.

-Thalia, você me paga! – Milo disse ofegante e suado, tentando arrombar a porta.

-Você...

-Vamos! – Thalia pegou a mão de Brenda e uma grande luz branca apareceu e ambas entraram nela. Elas estavam numa espécie de dimensão espaço tempo cheia de luzes brancas como as que ambas haviam entrado. Escolheram uma e entraram.

Elas pousaram em um bosque, e mais longe viram o santuário. Enquanto se dirigiam até ele, ouviram vozes.

- Como Tenma, de novo?

-Claro Yato, Alone não vai me dar folga, e agora que ele matou o Dohko... – a voz do ultimo falhou ao dizer isso.

-Hum, Thalia, tá ouvindo o mesmo que eu?

-Tô Bry, o Tenma **ACHA** que o Dohko morreu... Mas ele tá vivo! Senão como iria treinar o Shiryu? Vou lá.

Thalia foi de fininho, e encontrou Tenma e Yato conversando, ambos sem armadura. Esperou o momento certo e...

-Oiiiiiii!- Ela exclamou se jogando sobre Tenma, laçando sua pernas pela cintura dele e agarrando o pescoço dele com os braços. Tenma vergou para frente com o peso inesperado.

-Ahn... Oi Thalia! ^-^'' – Tenma disse enquanto Brenda e Yato rolavam de rir. – Ahn pode sair de cima de mim?

-Ahh... Por que? Tá tão bom! – ela disse enquanto apertava mais o pescoço dele.

-Não respiro X.X

-Tá bom, Thalia. Eu sei que o Tenma precisa morrer pro Seiya virar o cavaleiro de Pégaso, mas ser esganado pela namorada ninguém merece, né? – Brenda disse.

-Concordo X.X – Tenma conseguiu dizer enquanto lutava pra respirar.

-Quem é Seiya? – Yato perguntou curioso.

-Sucessor do Tenma, e o Jabu é o seu... Só que ao contrario de você ele só fica esperando o Seiya e a patota dele salvar o mundo... Você é muito mais útil. u.u

-^-^-Yato com o ego brilhando.

-Ok, Thalia, você ainda não saiu de cima do Tenma?

-Não... – Vendo o olhar de Brenda. – Tá bom...

-Então vamos ao santuário?

-Vamos!

Thalia saiu correndo na frente, puxando Tenma junto enquanto Brenda e Yato os seguiam.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**O primeiro capítulo já saiu! ^-^**_

_**Vou usar as expressões daqui de Macapá agora:**_

_**Ééééguuua! Tem amazona pra dar e vender e ainda brincar de pira! Rsrsrsrssr**_

_**Como eu disse ainda falta muita amazona, e pra fazer o encontro com as amazonas, eu preciso ter pelo menos as 12 douradas.**_

_**Mas não estou forçando ninguém!**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**_

_**Beijos e esperando que alguém veja as imagens no meu perfil!Ò.Ó**_

_**Nahanara Yukina**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oieee! 3° capítulo ON!**_

_**+ 1 amazona!**_

_**Lune Kuruta/**_ _**Annabel Millano – ainda não decidi... Mu ou Shion? Oh dúvida cruel!**_

_****_

-Caramba, Thalia, vc e a Brenda gostam de pentelhar! – Kamus murmurava, enquanto tirava as florzinhas q estavam trançadas em seu cabelo. (Obra da Thalia). Então, começou a lavar a tinta rosa que e estava em seu cabelo, a armadura teria q esperar. (Ambas obras de Bry).

-Só fui tirar um cochilo, e quando acordo encontro duas garotas em cima de mim, quase me maquiando, com flores trançadas no cabelo pintado de rosa, e a armadura também! Quando eu pegar as duas... –resmungou enquanto constatava que seu cabelo voltava a ser azul – petróleo.

Ainda resmungando, desceu as escadarias da casa de aquário (com roupas normais), até a casa de Escorpião. Porém, a chegar lá...

-Milo, vc tá aí? – gritou ao ver que a casa estava estranhamente vazia. Não obteve resposta. – Ooi, Milo?

-Kamus, me ajuda aqui! – ele ouviu a voz de Milo, abafada, então, seguiu para o quarto do amigo. Lá, encontrou estranhas plantas na porta.

-Essasplantasabsovemmeucosmo! Metiradaqui! – Milo disse de uma só vez.

Depois de muito puxa aqui, puxa ali, Kamus conseguiu tirar a plantas da porta de Milo.

-Quando eu pegar a Thalia... –Milo falou ameaçadoramente.

-Somos dois então... – Kamus disse deprimido.

-O que ela fez com vc?

-Ela e Brenda simplesmente se aproveitaram de mim enquanto eu dormia, pintaram meu cabelo e minha armadura de rosa e trançaram meu cabelo com florzinhas. – Kamus falou

-!

-Ri mais que eu te prendo em um esquife que nem as armas de libra e nem o Shiryu vão conseguir te tirar de dentro. – Kamus ameaçou.

-Glup!

-Glup mesmo. u.u

__

_**1743 **_

-... Então com a morte do Dohko, eu vou sair pra treinar e conseguir mais poder. Não quero ver mais ninguém morrendo por mim. – Tenma disse, enquanto caminhava com Thalia pelo bosque do Santuario.

Thalia queria muito poder dizer a Tenma que Dohko estava vivo, mas não podia. Aquilo poderia acabar por mudar o futuro, isso ela sabia.

-Por isso você procurar o Demônio da Ilha Kanon pra ele te treinar.

-É...

-Então boa sorte!^-^

-Obrigado.

Ambos pararam na divisa do Santuario com a vila Rodório, num lugar deserto e sem ninguém.

-Bom, é aqui...

-Só pra dar mais sorte! ^-^

-...?

Thalia se aproximou de Tenma e beijou-o na bochecha.

Tenma ficou muito corado, mas teve coragem de puxar Thalia para iniciar um ardente beijo.

Thalia passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Tenma, enquanto ele segurou–a pela cintura. Enquanto eles aproveitavam o momento, eles ouviram...

-Caham!

Ambos se separam, vermelhos e foram ver quem era, e deram de cara com Yato e Brenda.

Brenda:*O*

Yato: Ô.o

Tenma:#O.O#

Thalia:#O.O#

Yato: Não queria atrapalhar não, foi mal. O.O

Tenma:#O.O#

Thalia:#O.O#

Brenda:*O*

Yato se virou e foi embora. Sem olhar pra trás.

Tenma: Ahn... Então acho que já vou indo... #o.o#

Thalia: Tudo bem... Boa Sorte! #o.o#

Tenma se despediu dela, se virou e se dirigiu para a vila para iniciar seu treinamento.

Brenda: *O*

-Quer desfazer essa cara?

-Foi mal Thalia... Mas esse beijo... Não é todo dia q se encontra um garoto como o Tenma!

-Eu sei. Pelo menos essa parte o Seiya poderia ter herdado.

-Com certeza, bom, eu vou pra _**aquela**_ dimensão, tá?

-Tá, Bai!

-Bai bai!

Brenda abriu um portal espaço-tempo e foi embora.

Thalia se virou e abriu uma e voltou para o seu tempo, os pensamentos longe, ou melhor, em Tenma.

Thalia chegou na casa de Leão, e todos os cavaleiros de ouro, até Shion, estavam lá.

Milo: ò.ó

Kamus: ò.ó

Thalia: __-__

Milo e Kamus: ...?

Thalia:____-__

Dohko: Que cara é essa? Namorado?

Thalia: É! ^-^

Shun: E é alguém que conhecemos?

Thalia: Dohko e Shion o conhecem!^-^ __

Dohko e Shion: ...? Quem?

Thalia: O Tenma! __O__

Dohko e Shion capotam.

Hyoga: Quem é Tenma?

Thalia: É o antecessor do Seiya, muito mais legal e inteligente q ele!

Shiryu: Se vc é namorada dele, é meio suspeito vc falar isso. Bom, mas qualquer um é mais inteligente que o Seiya.

Dohko: Também acho o Tenma melhor do q o Seiya. u.u

Shion: Vc também é suspeito, já q vc é o irmão mais velho dele e também treinou ele...

Dohko:Ç.Ç

Shura: Vc treinou o antigo cavaleiro de Pégaso?

Dohko: Sim!^-^

Thalia: Um dia trago ele aqui!

Dohko: Vai ser bom falar com ele de novo!

Shion: Lá vamos nós...

_****_

_**Outra Dimensão**_

Brenda pousa na causa de peixes

-Evangeline, pousei na sua casa!

-Tá! – uma moça de cabelos loiros e cumpridos; possui uma franja reta e curtinha, batendo acima da sobrancelha fina; a partir dos ombros, os cabelos caem em cachos perfeitos. Olhos verdes-mel. As orelhas são puxadas, estilo elfo. Boca fina e quase sem cor. Nariz levemente curvado para baixo. Corpo alto, sem muito busto, mas quadril largo e cintura fina.

Ela utilizava a armadura de ouro de peixes.

-Cadê a Thalia? – Ela perguntou enquanto Brenda vestia a armadura de ouro de Gêmeos.

-Não sei, hey, vai ter uma festa hoje... Tá dentro.

-Tô!

_****_

_**Preferi colocar a Thalia já com namorada do Tenma, vai poupar trabalho!Preguiçaaa!**_

_**Bem, taí a Evangeline Maho!**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Nahanara Yukina**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4!**_

_**+ Amazonas:**_

_**/Shouko Kamiya – Shura**_

_**Vengeresse Lolita/**__**Thal Caeleir - Dohko**_

_**Lune-sama forever/Farfalla C'estoi - Kanon**_

_**Tenshi Aburame/Stacy Greeneyes-Fenrir**_

_**E alguém vê se a minha fic tah boa? Achei q ficou (desculpe o termo) uma merda!**_

_****_

- Essa festa vai ser boa!

-Sossega o facho Brenda!

-Credo, q cara de enterro Angelina!

-P-parem de brigar vcs 2...

-Calma Evangeline , tah nervosa por que?

-H-homens...

Brenda suspirou, sabia q Evangeline tinha verdadeiro horror de homens. Mas depois se soltava... Desde que nenhum homem chegasse perto...

-Se acalma Evangeline... eu mantenho eles longe!-

-Claro! Quando vc faz os seus olhos ficarem dourados qualquer um se assusta!

Angelina possui cabelos vermelhos morango batendo no meio das costas, com uma franja com uma mecha maior entre os olhos e o resto batendo bem perto dos olhos. Tem duas mechas que vão até seu queixo e começa a desfiar. Seus olhos são azuis esverdeados bem claros. Seu rosto é bem feminino. É alta com um corpo esbelto e definido, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadril pouco largo e pernas longas e torneadas. Morena com uma cor saudável. Suas unhas são compridas e pintadas de vermelho. Usa jeans e uma blusa de vidrilhos preto e dourado, sapatos de salto 13 dourados e jóias douradas.

Evangeline usava um vestido de uma manga dourado, meias 7/8 creme e uma bota de salto prateada, usava jóias pratadas.

Brenda usava uma mini – saia drapeada de couro preto, botas de salto alto brancas e uma blusa curtinha de cetim, rosa choque. Sem jóias.

Elas chegaram numa boate, que por sinal já estava cheia. Compraram ingressos e se lançaram na dança.

Depois de umas duas horas, Brenda cansou – se foi atrás de Angelina e Evangeline. Ao encontrar as duas, disse:

-Vou tomar um ar!

-Tá!

Brenda dirigiu-se para fora da boate, e chegando lá fora, sentou – se num banco.

-A noite tá tão linda... – ela suspirou ao ver a lua cheia e a quantidade de estrelas no céu.

Foi então, que ela sentiu um cosmo, gigante, devastador, se aproximando dela, ela se desviou a tempo de não ser acertada, por uma mulher de cabelos platinados grandes e volumosos, com várias mechas amarradas que crescem livremente e com outros pedaços cortados, possuía olhos vermelhos. A pele branca quase que leite azedo. Alta e magra com o corpo esguio e bem definido de pernas e braços, não possui muitas curvas nos seios ou barriga, sendo as pernas grossas e bem desenhadas.

Ela utilizava a sapuris de lobisomem.

-Quem é você? E por que me atacou?

A mulher apenas a olhou com desdém e se virou e fugiu em grande velocidade.

-Credo! A Guerra Santa já acabou, Hades e Atena não brigam mais e vem uma espectro doida e me ataca. Mulher doida...

-Bry, vc ta bem? – Ela ouviu a voz de Angelina, e viu ela e Evangeline correndo em sua direção.

-Sentimos um cosmo poderoso e vimos uma espectro te atacando...

-Tá tudo bem...

-Acho bom irmos ao Santuario... – Evangeline disse

-Mas...

-Já cansamos mesmo!

-Esquece a festa!

-Tá bom... i.i

As três se dirigiram ao santuário.

_****_

_**Esta dimensão**_

-Huuum Ô.o

-O que foi Thalia?

-Tem alguma coisa errada com as dimensões Shura.

-O que Thalia? – Athena perguntou

-Não sei dizer o que é... Mas tem algo errado.

Ao dizer isso, uma sombra negra apareceu e rodeou a todos. E então o chão sumiu e todos despencaram.

Todos: !

Então todos se separaram...

E foram pra dimensão das amazonas.

_****_

_**Na dimensão das amazonas**_

Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos, Shura e Mu caíram nas proximidades da vila Rodório, por sinal quase em cima de Brenda, Angelina e Evangeline.

Eva: Homens! – ela gritou e foi se esconder atrás de Angel

Cavaleiros: Ô.o

Angel: Que é isso! Homens de armadura!

Cavaleiros: ò.ó

Bry: Milo, Mu, Olos, Olia, Shu! O que vcs tão fazendo aqui?

Milo: Não sabemos! E onde nós estamos?

Angel: Vc os conhece Bry?

Bry: Sim... Em outra dimensão Angel, lá não tem amazonas de ouro. Se tem cavaleiros... Na verdade a maioria dos guerreiros são homens...

Angel: Q machismo! Ò.Ó

Eva(atrás da Angel): H-homens Ç.Ç

Cavs: Estamos boiando...

Bry: Foi mal... Vou resumir: Vcs estão em uma dimensão onde TODOS os guerreiros são mulheres.

Cavs:!

Bry: A ruiva é Angelina, ela é a amazona de Escorpião, Angel, esse Milo, Cavaleiro de Escorpião, Aiolia, cav de Leão, Mu, cav de Áries, Aiolos, cav de Sagitário e Shura, cav de Capricórnio. A elfa atrás dela é Evangeline, amazona de Peixes.

Cavs: O-oi...

Angel: Oi...

Eva: H-homens... i.i

Cavs:...?

Bry: A Eva tem pavor de homens...

Cavs: Ah!

Bry: Acho que o melhor q se pode fazer é levá-los á Grande Mestra...

Cavs:Então tá neah...

Juntos eles seguiram ao Santuário.

_****_

Saga, MDM, Ikki, Dohko e Thalia caíram perto do Coliseu.

Ikki:#*% que &$#%!

Thalia: Ih, q boca suja...

Ikki: ¬¬

Dohko: Deixando de lado a boca suja do Ikki, onde nós estamos?

Thalia: Nós...

Voz: Que são vcs?

Uma moça de cabelo verde escuro comprido e liso, olhos azuis claros, pele branca, altura mediana, seios médios e moderadamente curvilínea apareceu.

Para a surpresa de todos, ela usava uma armadura que parecia um maiô, com umas ombreiras iguais as de Shaka, uma espécie de saia até pouco a cima da coxa, com os protetores de braços e de pernas iguais ao de Shaka.

E a armadura era de ouro.

Cavs:!

Thalia: Oi Shouko!

Shouko: Thalia?

Cavs: Que intimidade é essa?

Shouko: Homens com armadura de ouro e bronze? O QUE É ISSO?

MDM: Mulheres com armadura de ouro? O QUE É ISSO! :P

Thalia: Bom, resumindo pros cavs... Aqui nessa dimensão todos os guerreiros são mulheres, e Shouko, eles vem de uma dimensão onde quase todos os guerreiros são homens.

Cavs e Sho: O.O

Thalia: Poderia nos levar até a Grande Mestra?

Sho: Tá bom... O.O

Ela se virou, revelando que a saia era aberta atrás, e o maiô terminava entrando no bumbum.

Dohko: Isso que é visão... (_**N/A: Dohko em momento pervertido. Kkkkkk)**_

Saga, MDM e Ikki: É!

Saga, MDM, Ikki e Dohko: *¬*

Thalia: Homens... Ainda bem que o Tenma não é assim...

E lá foram eles...

_****_

Shion, Shaka, Aldebaran, Kanon e Kamus caíram na porta da casa de Sagitário fazendo um barulho desgraçado.

Kanon: Ai... Deba sai de cima de mim...

Deba: Foi mal...

Deba havia caído em cima de todos, menos Shion q havia tido a sorte de cair um pouco mais pro lado.

Shaka, Kanon e Kamus: X.X

Shion limpou as suas roupas e olhou pra cima.

Shion: Caímos em frente à casa de Sagitário...

De dentro da casa saiu uma bela moça alta, de longos cabelos azuis, com uma grande franja, grandes olhos castanhos, pele branca levemente rosada, seios fartos, pernas grossas e curvilínea saiu de dentro da casa.

Ela usava um uma espécie de top decotado e calcinha, com uma saia lateral, ombreiras e a proteção nos braços e nas pernas eram idênticas ao de Aiolos. Do top, saíam duas grandes asas douradas, e na cabeça, a famosa tiarinha da armadura de Sagitário.

Todos os homens ficaram deslumbrados com sua beleza (_**N/A: quem quiser mais detalhes sobre a aparência dela, procure a imagem da Wendy da Fairy Tail)**_

Moça: Quem são vcs?

Cavs: Quem é você?

Moça: Não desconversem, o q fazem aqui?

Cavs: Não sabemos.

Moça:Eu sou Alexa, amazona de Sagitário, e talvez a Grande Mestra saiba o q fazer com vcs.

Ela se virou e começou a subir as escadarias, os cavaleiros, sem saber o q fazer, subiram.

_****_

Alexa com Shion, Kanon, Shaka, Kamus e Aldebaran chegaram ao salão da Grande Mestra.

A Grande Mestra era uma mulher alta, forte e com rosto bonito e porte altivo. Já era idosa, porém parecia energética.

Usava uma túnica preta com detalhes vermelhos, presa com um cinto feito de ouro e rubis, seus cabelos grisalhos estavam presos em um coque, e em sua cabeça, uma coroa.

GM: Algum problema Alexa?

Alexa: Encontrei esses homens na frente de minha casa.

GM: Humm, homens de armadura...

Quando ela ia falar mais algo quando Sho, com Thalia, Dohko, Ikki, Saga, MDM, Saori, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Dite entraram.

Thalia: Já, já eu explico pra senhora sobre o q tah acontecendo, só posso falar com eles um estantinho?

GM:Pode, enquanto isso, irei chamar as outras amazonas.

Thalia se aproximou do grupo q já estava lá e explicou toda a história, além de ter achado Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Afrodite no caminho.

Foi quando entraram as amazonas de Áries, Touro, Câncer, Leão, Libra, Capricórnio e Aquário.

Capricórnio: Nos chamou senhora?

GM: Sim, Thalia explique.

Thalia explicou sobre como a sombra havia puxado eles e os levado até lá, e também disse q Saori era Atena.

Quando ela terminou de explicar, Bry, Angel e Eva entraram trajando suas armaduras, com Milo, Mu, Aioria, Aioros e Shura.

Bry: Nós já sabemos de toda a história, então não precisa nos explicar.

Ao entrar, deixou todos os cavaleiros e Atena surpresos por estar trajando a armadura de ouro de Gêmeos.

GM: Pois então... Cavaleiros! Apresentem – se!

Mu: Sou Mu de Áries.

A amazona de Áries o fitou de cima a abaixo.

Deba: Sou Aldebaran de Touro.

A amazona de Touro olhou-o

Saga: Sou Saga de Gêmeos.

Bry lhe lançou um sorrisinho.

Kanon: Sou Kanon de Dragão Marinho

A GM arqueou uma sobrancelha.

MDM: Sou Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

A amazona de Câncer ficou indiferente.

Aiolia: Sou Aiolia de Leão

A amazona de Leão soltou uma risadinha.

Shaka: Sou Shaka de Virgem.

Shouko o olhou, pq ele ficava de olhos fechados?

Dohko: Sou Dohko de Libra.

A amazona de Libra olhou alegremente para ele.

Milo: Sou Milo de Escorpião.

Angel já o conhecia por isso permaneceu quieta.

Aiolos: Sou Aiolos de Sagitário.

Alexa o achou... Não sei o que... :P *Nahanara apanha*

Shura: Sou Shura de Capricórnio.

A amazona de Capricórnio se perguntou se ele também teria a Excalibur.

Kamus: Sou Kamus de Aquário.

A amazona viu que um frio o rodeava.

Afrodite: Sou Afrodite de Peixes.

Eva parecia estar quase tendo um infarto de tanto homem perto dela.

Shion: Sou Shion.

GM: Muito bem! Apresentem-se Amazonas!

Áries: Sou Thal de Áries

Touro: Sou Annabel de Touro

Câncer: Sou Mirajane de Câncer

Leão: Sou Lisanna de Leão

Virgem: Sou Shouko de Virgem.

Libra: Sou Nina de Libra 8D

Dohko: "Essa é das doidinhas! O.O' "

Escorpião: Sou Angelina de Escorpião.

Sagitário: Sou Alexa de Sagitário.

Capricórnio: Sou Luna de Capricórnio

Aquário: Sou Arya de Aquário

Peixes: S-sou E-Evangeline d-de P-Peixes. Ç.Ç

Afrodite: '' Pq parece q ela está quase pra ter um infarto?''

GM: Pois bem... O Grande Mestre de vcs veio?

Aiolos: Sim, é o Shion.

Todas olharam pra Shion (q estava com a aparência de 20 anos).

GM: Vc é novo!- A Grande Mestra estava claramente surpresa.

Shion: Na verdade, eu e Dohko temos 261 anos.

Amazonas: O.O

GM:O.O

Luna: É brincadeira né? Vcs parecem ter quase a minha idade!

Dohko: É sério...

Thalia: Vcs se lembram do meu namorado? O Tenma.

Lisanna: Sim, ele é de 1743

Thalia: Ele é da dimensão deles, e o Dohko é o irmão mais velho e mestre dele.

GM: Então vcs dois então tem a minha idade... Pois bem! Todos os cavaleiros vão ficar em suas respectivas casas, junto com as amazonas.

Eva: U-um homem morando comigo?

GM: Sim. u.u

Eva: Me matem! Ç.Ç

Afrodite:...?

Bry: Eva tem pavor de homens.

Cavs: Ah!

Athena: Irei ficar aqui... Shion, vc fica comigo?

Shion: Sim Athena.

GM: Estão dispensados.

_****_

_**Eu tive q fazer o resto das amazonas de ouro Ç.Ç**_

_**No próximo capítulo, irei colocar a aparência delas e seus pares...**_

_**Vai se provavelmente amanhã.**_

_**Mas não se preocupem, ainda tem de prata, bronze, guerreiras deusas, generais marinas e espectras... kkkkk**_

_**Kissus **_

_**Nahanara Yukina**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 Online!**_

_**Amazonas de bronze FRESQUINHAS!**_

_**Shina com/Emily **__**Batz-Castelmore**__** – E mandando a ordem cronológica pro Mekai... Asmita!**_

_**Shina com/ Ofélia Achila – Aiolia**_

_**Luna – El Cid**_

_**Mirajane – Kardia**_

_****_

Os cavaleiros e as amazonas desciam as escadarias das doze casas, conversando, por sinal, Dohko estava tendo uma conversa animada com a amazona de Áries, Thal.

Thal tinha cabelos brancos compridos e lisos, pele clara, olhos grandes de um azul forte, altura mediana, corpo esbelto, pernas fortes, braços definidos, porém ainda femininos, seios medianos e corpo curvilíneo.

E por sinal era uma elfa... o.o

Enquanto desciam as escadarias, uma moça com armadura de bronze subia as escadarias.

Ela tinha cabelo azul escuro rebelde longo nas costas com uma franja curta e bagunçada na testa, com a pele morena queimada pelo sol, é bem magra, com seios fartos, com belos olhos azuis da cor do cabelo e tem é de altura mediana, com um bumbum redondo. Tinha uma cicatriz na perna direita que ia do joelho até o meio da perna.

Era a versão feminina do Ikki!

Cavs: O.O

Thalia e Bry: ^-^ Oi Ofélia!

Ofélia: Oi! ^-^

Cavs: O.O

Ofélia: Homens de armadura?

Bry: Sim, são de outra dimensão... Uma dimensão machista Ò.Ó

Ofélia fez o sinal da cruz.

Cavs: O.O

Bry: Gente, essa é a Ofélia de Fênix! Ofélia, esse aqui – aponta pro Ikki – é Ikki de Fênix, o cavaleiro de Fênix de outra dimensão.

Ofélia: O.O

Ikki: O.O

Cavs: O.O

Ofélia: Oi! ^-^

Ikki: O-oi... O.o

Cavs: O.O

Ofélia: Vc é o cavaleiro de Fênix? Legal!

Ikki: O.O

Saga: Nossa, ela é bem meiguinha... Isso eu não esperava! O.O

Ofélia: ^-^

Ikki: Eu sou um demônio e ela uma santa! O.o' Isso eu não esperava...

Ofélia: Então eu vou pegar água benta!

Cavs: Huahuahuahua!

Ikki: ¬¬

Milo: Ela é a versão feminina e melhorada do Ikki!

Ikki: Ò.Ó

Shun: Ela parece ser mais simpática q ele! ^-^

Ikki: Ó.Ò Shun!

Aioria: Gostei de vc menina! ^-^

Ofélia:#O.O#

Aioria:...?

Ofélia: Já vou indo! #o.o#

Ela se virou e saiu correndo.

Aioria:...?

Thalia: Ela foi criada por freiras... Não é acostumada com elogios de homens...

Aioria: Ah!

Então veio atrás uma menina, o seu corpo era bem feminino, o seu cabelo era longo e verde com uma franja, olhos verdes, pele branquinha, altura mediana, um rosto bem feminino.

E usava a armadura de Andrômeda!

_**(N/A: É a versão feminina do Shun... Precisei mudar muita pouca coisa! XD)**_

E acompanhando ela, estava uma garota alta, seios médios, pele bem branca, olhos azuis, cabelo loiro até o ombro, cintura fina e curvilínea.

E usava a armadura de Cisne.

_**(N/A: Adivinha de quem é essa versão feminina!XD)**_

Cavs: O.O

Cisne: O.O

Andrômeda: Ù.Ú

Bry: Gente, agora danou!

Thalia: Bom, antes que faça alguma pergunta, eles são cavaleiros de outra dimensão. Homens! A menina loira é Emily, e a sósia feminina do Shun é Claire.

Claire: Ò.Ó

Emily: O.O

Bry: Emily é a amazona de cisne, Emily, o loiro gostosão aqui – aponta pro Hyoga (Hyoga se achando) – é Hyoga, o cavaleiro de cisne em outra dimensão.

Emily: Oi! 8D

Hyoga: Hã... Oi...

Emily: Vc consegue congelar coisas? ^-^

Hyoga: Consigo! Por quê? Ô.o

Emily: Porque vc parece quente!^-^

Hyoga:#O.O#

Cavs: Uiiii!

Brenda e Thalia rolavam de rir.

Bry: Bom... Claire, esse garoto aqui de armadura rosa é Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Claire: Vc é idêntico a uma mulher!

Shun: Ç.Ç

Ikki: Ò.Ó

Claire: U.U

Aiolos: Enquanto a amazona de Fênix parece o Shun no quesito personalidade, a de Andrômeda parece o Ikki!

Thalia: E a amazona de Dragão é burrinha e a de Pégaso é o cérebro da turma! 8D

Cavs: O.O

Claire: Tá bom! Vamos embora Emily!

Pega a Emily e arrasta ela.

Emily: Tchaaau! 8D

Shura: Nunca me façam esquecer a cara do Hyoga quando a menina disse q ele era quente! XD

Hyoga: Ò.Ó

Cavs: Claro!

Mirajane: Realmente, só a doida da Emily pra dizer uma coisa dessas!

Mirajane é baixa, magrinha, mas é cheia de curvas, seios fartos, pernas torneadas. Seus olhos são amarelos e seu cabelo é azul – bebê

Luna: Com certeza! Ela é das doidinhas...

Luna tinha cabelos daquele roxo neon, olhos verdes neon e pele muito branca, o que faz parecer q ela brilha. Seus cabelos batem nos joelhos e é curvilínea. Alta e magra, ela deixa os cavs babando.

Eva: H-homens ç.ç

Alex: Vai se acostumando q agora vai ter muito homem por aqui.

Eva: i.i

Milo: Pq ela tem medo de homens?

Thal: Ela nunca disse.

Ana: Talvez ela tenha visto algo q a traumatizou...

Kanon: É bem capaz.

Eles chegaram na casa de Peixes, e Eva saiu correndo e se trancou em seu quarto.

Afrodite: Acho q vou seguir com vcs... -_-'

Eles seguiram até a casa de aquário.

Shiryu: Agora q eu paro pra pensar, o Hyoga tbm é de Aquário...

Arya: Camus não? – Camus fez q sim – vc e Hyoga vêm comigo. Irei mostrar onde vcs ficam.

Os três entraram e o resto seguiu em frente.

Em capricórnio, Shura e Luna entraram.

MDM: Shura se deu bem. Essa daí é muito linda.

Em sagitário, Aioros e Seiya entraram com Alex.

Em Escorpião, Milo foi com Angel.

_**Libra **_

Nina virou – se para Shiryu.

Nina: Vc é libriano, não?

Shiryu: Como vc sabe? O.O

Nina: Eu leio mentes. – ela disse aquilo como fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Nina era baixa, de corpo escultural, seios fartos, olhos negros, pernas torneadas. Seu cabelo era cortado em corte Chanel, e era castanho quase loiro.

Nina:Vcs vem comigo.

Sem esperar, virou-se e entrou na casa.

Dohko e Shiryu, sem saber o q fazer, entraram tmb.

Em virgem, Shaka e Shun entraram com Shouko.

Em Leão, Aiolia e Ikki entraram com Lisanna.

Em câncer, MDM entrou com Mira.

_**Em Gêmeos**_

Bry: Aposto q vcs estão surpresos por eu ser a amazona de Gêmeos, não?

Saga e Kanon: Acertou.

Bry: Ñ se preocupem, ñ vou fazer nada com vcs. ^-^

E ela entrou com Saga e Kanon.

Em Touro, Aldebaran entrou com Ana.

E finalmente em Áries.

Thal: Só sobrou vc! ^-^

Mu: Bem... É.

Thal: Calma, eu ñ mordo!

Mu: O.o

Thal: Q foi? O.o

Mu: Nada. Vc é uma elfa, ñ?

Thal: Só percebeu agora? ._. '

Mu: Não.

Thal: Ah bom!

E eles entraram em Áries.

_**Aquário**_

Arya deixou Hyoga e Camus lá e desceu com alguns livros q havia prometido emprestar á Alex.

Na escadaria de Capricórnio, ela se distraiu com um belo pássaro, e enquanto fazia nota mental de desenhá-lo depois...

_**Ploft**_

Ela deu de encontrão com alguém e todos os livros foram pro chão.

Aiolos: Desculpa! Eu me distraí e não te vi!

Arya: Tudo bem! Eu tbm estava distraída...

Aiolos se abaixou e juntou os livros.

Aiolos: Aqui está! – entregando os livros.

Arya: Obrigada! Não precisava!

Aiolos: Que nada!

Ele subiu as escadarias de capricórnio.

Arya: Não é todo dia q se acha um homem desses.

E ela desceu até sagitário.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Eu tive q fazer esse cap. correndo!**_

_**A ideia das versões femininas, mas com personalidades distintas foi da Shina com.**_

_**Kissus !  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6!**_

_**Oieeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**No cap anterior, eu coloquei aquele climinha do Olos com a Arya pra lembrar q ele já tem par!**_

_**E alguém pode me dizer como ficou a minha fic Pensamento? Achei q ficou ruim...**_

_**Mas sem demoras... aqui vão outras amazonas!**_

_**linanime\Lisanna- Saga**_

_**Nina – Shaka**_

_**Alexa – Mu**_

_**Aqui os pares! **_

_**Agora, ao capítulo!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Alexa: Arya? Arya! Ò.Ó

Arya: Hã?Oi?

Alex: Em que mundo vc tá?

Arya: No planeta Terra. u.u

Alex: -_-'

Arya: Acho q já vou pra casa.

Alex: Tudo bem. u.u'

Arya se levantou e começou a subir as escadarias, e distraiu – se com Eva, que vinha correndo.

Eva: H-homens i.i

Arya: -_-"

Quando Eva saiu correndo, Arya se perguntou onde ela arranjara aquele medo de homens. Até que...

_**Tump!**_

Arya foi ao chão, quer dizer, IRIA, se duas mãos a pegassem pela cintura e impedissem a queda.

E era Aiolos. DE NOVO!

Aioros: É a segunda vez hoje. -_-"

Arya: -_-'

Aiolos a equilibrou e soltou – a.

Aiolos: Desculpe.

Arya: Tudo bem, eu me distraí com Eva.

Aiolos: Eu tbm! Ela me viu e saiu correndo!

Arya: Tudo por causa desse medo dela de homens...-_-"

Aiolos: Esse medo é estranho...

Arya:Com certeza. Mas eu não acho correto dizer q ela tem medo de homens. u.u

Aiolos: Não? Ô.o

Arya: Acho q o correto é dizer q ela tem _**TRAUMA**_ de homens. U.U

Aioros riu. Do jeito q a menina fugia de homens, parecia q ela realmente tinha trauma de homens.

Aiolos: É, parece q é mesmo o correto. Desculpe de novo.

Arya: Tudo bem! Tchau Aiolos!

Aiolos: Tchau Arya!

Arya se virou e subiu as escadarias, com o coração disparado.

Ela gostara de Aiolos.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Milo subia as escadarias, ele pretendia ir até Aquário. Só que...

Eva: Homem!

Ela sem querer tropeçou e caiu bem em cima de Milo, e os dois foram ao chão, com Eva por cima.

Eva: Ahhhh!

Milo:-_-"

Ela se levantou, e sem pedir desculpas, saiu correndo.

Milo: Mulher doida.

Ele se levantou, e percebeu q ela havia deixado cair algo.

Milo: Q é isso? Um lenço?

Ele se abaixou e pegou o lenço, q era muito macio, e tão branco q parecia q nunca havia sido usado.

Milo: Vou devolver pra ela. – Aí ele lembrou do medo dela. – acho q é melhor eu pedir pra uma amazona devolver. -_-"

Ele levantou – se e recomeçou a subir as escadas.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thalia foi pra 1743 e por ordens da GM e de Shion, havia levado Seiya, Aiolos, Alexa e Lisanna.

Lisanna tinha cabelos curtos, um pouco acima dos ombros. Seus cabelos são negros e ondulados . Seus olhos são azulados mostrando um tom meio cinzendo as vezes. Sua pele é muito clara e ela é um pouco alta. Aparentemente tem um corpo bem definido e feminino, sem excesso de músculos. Possui unhas compridas e não usa esmalte.

Lembrando – se das ordens, tinha uma q ela concordava.

Shion: Eles vão ficar chocados com a aparência de Seiya.

Seiya: Por que?

Tenma: Pq vc é identico a Tenma. Tem até os mesmos golpes.

Seiya: O.O

Nisso ela concordava, Seiya era identico a Tenma, e Aiolos com Sísifo, mas ele era a prova máxima junto com as amazonas.

Eles chegaram no Santuário e ele estava estranhamente vazio, até q ela ouviu a voz do Grande Mestre ao longe.

Ela se virou e disse a eles.

Thalia: Vcs ficam aqui, eu vou dizer a eles.

Todos: Tá

Ela virou – se e foi até o coliseu. Chegando lá, ela viu q todo o Santuário estava reunido lá. O GM dizia algo, com Hakurei e os Cavs de Ouro atrás.

Ele viu Thalia e interrompeu o q dizia.

GM: Olá Thalia, o q faz nesta era?

Thalia: Bom Mestre, é que aconteceu uns problemas no futuro...

Ela explicou tudo sobre o q acontecera. E tmb disse sobre as amazonas.

Todos:O.o

Hakurei: Ñ sabia q existia uma dimensão assim.

Sasha: Nem eu. Mas Thalia, pq vc parece inquieta?

Thalia: É que a Atena do futuro, Saori Kido, pediu q eu trouxesse 2 cavs e 2 amazonas. E eu trouxe.

Todos: O.O

Sasha: E...

Thalia: E os dois são cópias perfeitas de 2 cavaleiros daqui...

GM: Traga –os aqui.

Thalia se virou e foi ate onde havia deixado os cavaleiros e amazonas.

Thalia: Vamos agora.

O grupo seguiu até o coliseu. Quando Seiya e Aiolos colocaram os pés no coliseu, todos ficaram pasmos. Eles eram idênticos a Tenma e Sísifo! Mais pasmos ficaram quando entraram Lisanna e Alexa.

Todos: O.O

Sisifo: O.O

Aiolos ao ver Sísifo: O.O

Tenma: O.O

Seiya: O.O

Tenma e Seiya: POR ZEUS! FUI COPIADO!

Aiolos e Sísifo: EU TMB!O.o

Thalia: ^-^'''

GM, Hakurei e Sasha: O.O

Thalia: Eu não disse?

Sasha: Disse.

Aiolos: PQ O MESTRE ANCIÃO NUNCA DISSE NADA?

GM: Quem é Mestre Ancião?

Aiolos: Um sobrevivente dessa Guerra.

Thalia(no lado do Tenma): Ele ficou conhecido assim por ter ficado um velho enrugado, roxo, de 1,30 de altura.

Todos:O.O

Thalia: Mas ele consegue usar o Misopheta-Menos e volta à juventude. E muito lindo digasse de passagem.

Olos, Seiya, Alex e Lis: Huahuahuahua! Vc tá dando em cima dele!

Thalia:Não tô ñ. u.u

Tenma:Ó.Ó

Yato: Ciúmes Tenma? AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Tenma lhe deu o maior beliscão.

Seiya: E o Shi...AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - Aiolos tascou – lhe um baita de um pisão no pé.

Dohko (com 18 anos): O Sísifo não é assim. O.o

Shion: Com certeza.O.O

Seiya: Ele se achava desd... AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – agora foi um beliscão.

Dohko e Shion: O.O

Thalia: Enquanto o Aiolos judia com Seiya, essas são Lisanna, Amazona de Leão e Alexa amazona de Sagitário.

Lisanna e Alexa: Oi!

Seiya: Aiii! TTOTT

Thalia: -_-"

GM: Eles parecem ser bastante intimos, ñ? – Vendo Seiya sendo ser judiado por Olos.

Thalia: Sim. ^-^'''

Sasha: Pois bem, veremos o q podemos fazer.

Thalia: Nós vamos ter q ficar aqui por um tempo, trazer muitas pessoas gasta muita energia.

Sasha: Tudo bem!

Todos estavam bem... como se diz? Hãããã... surpresos (N\A:*apanhando muito*) com Aiolos e Seiya. E tbm com o comportamento de Seiya e Aiolos, e óbvio, com Alex e Lis.

Tenma: O sagitário judiou muito com ele. O.O

Thalia: Ele ia falar besteira. u.u

Tenma: Sério?

Thalia: Sério.u.u

Thalia: E parece q o Dohko ñ morreu!^-^

Tenma: É, ele salvou todo mundo de uma confusão...

Thalia: E o seu treinamento?

Tenma:Foi bom...

Thalia: Mas já mudando de assunto, vc já notou algo suas costa?

Tenma:Ô.o

Ele pegou um papel pregado nas suas costas, em q estava escrito: "JUMENTA VOADORA" com uma jumenta com asas desenhada.

Tenma: Grrrr... YATO EU SEI Q FOI VC!

Yato, que estava rolando de rir, saiu correndo com Tenma atrás.

Thalia: É, hoje o diavai ser...

E foi atrás de Tenma e Yato.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**É esse cap demorou por motivos pessoais ( leia-se Vó chata)**_

_**E acho q um hentai já vai sair... Ou não.**_

_**Bjs!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oiiie! Eu tava ficando sem tempo com o Ano – Novo, então desculpa pela demora!**_

_**E... Eu vou colocar aqui as amazonas de Pégaso, Dragão, Grifo e Garuda com seus pares!**_

_**Mizuho de Pégaso – Shiryu**_

_**Maya de Dragão – Yato**_

_**Lilith1212 \Andromeda de Grifo – Mime**_

_**Genevive de Garuda – Kagaho**_

_**Ñ sei quanto ao hentai... Talvez saia aqui...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Aiolia: Até eles?

Brenda: Até eles.

Shiryu: Ainda bem q não somos mais inimigos...

Shun: Com certeza.

Brenda havia descoberto, que além dos cavaleiros, Hilda com os Guerreiros Deuses, Julian Solo(voltou a ser Poseidon) com os Generais Marinas(Kanon:Me ferrei legal. O.O''), e Pandora com os espectros haviam caído lá.

Saori: E Agora?

Luna: Bom, aqui tmb temos Guerreiras Deusas, Generais Marinas e Espectros. Todos mulheres óbvio.

Grande Mestra: Acho q o melhor é trazelos aqui e explicar a história, já q vcs não são mais inimigos.

Saori: Isso é verdade, mas vão ser os caavaleiros q vão ter de traze – los até aqui.

Assim formaram – se os grupos.

Ikki, Saga, Aiolia, Shura e Milo iriam falar com os GDs.

Kanon, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Deba iam com os GMs.

MDM, Afrodite, Camus, Shion e Dohko iriam com os espectros.

_**Guerreiros Deuses**_

Hilda: Olá cavaleiros.

Saga: Olá.

Mime: E aí periquito de Fogo.

Ikki: E aí harpinha emo. Ò.Ó

Mime: Ora seu...

Shura: Antes q comece a confusão, podem vir até o santuário conosco?

Hilda: Claro.

_**Generais Marinas**_

Julian: Olá Dragão Marinho. – Olhar gélido.

Kanon: Olá Imperador Poseidon.

Sorento: O que aconteceu?

Isaak: É verdade... E aí Hyoga!

Hyoga: Fala Isaak. – Super amigos.

Shun: Se vierem conosco até o Santuário, nós explicaremos.

Poseidon: Claro... Hades.

Shun: O.O""

GMs: O.O

_**Espectros**_

Minos: Olhe só, os cavaleiros q enganaram o Imperador Hades.

Shion, MDM, Afrodite e Camus: Ò_Ó

Kagaho: Oi Dohko, que q eu te salve de novo?

Dohko: ò.e

MDM, Dite e Camus: O.O

Pandora: O q aconteceu?

Shion: Se vcs forem até o Santuário nós explicaremos.

Espectros: Hehehehehehehehehehe.

Shion: Sem destruir nada.

Espectros: Aaaaaaaaaaah. i.i

_**Santuário**_

Pandora, Hilda e Julian foram falar com Saori para ela explicar primeiro.

Os cavaleiros tentavam deter os espectros de destruírem tudo, até...

Shun: Não destruam nada!

Todos os espectros pararm na mesma hora.

Kanon: Ainda bem q Shun é a reencarnação de Hades.

GMs e GDs: O.O

Até q apareceram duas garotas, e elas usavam sapuris.

Espectros: Ô.o

Luna: Foram vcs as espectros q a GM ralou pra trazer?

Grifo: Sim. u.u

Garuda: Nós somos duas das três Juízas do Inferno. u.u

Minos, Aiacos e Radamanthys: Como?

Shun: Voces estão em uma dimensão onde todos os guerreiros são mulheres.

GMs, GDs, e espectros: O.O

Grifo: Eu sou Andrômeda de Griffon, da Estrela Celeste da Realeza.

Andrômeda tinha cabelos negros e lisos até os quadris, os olhos mudam de cor quando ela pisca: Variam entre o vermelho e o roxo, e quando ela pisca bem rápido, o olhos ficam negros. É baxinha, seios na média, mas tem coxas fartas e bumbum grande.

Minos: O.O

Garuda: Sou Genevive de Garuda, da Estrela Terrestre do Heroísmo.

Genevive era alta, magra, olhos cor violeta forte e cabelos castanhos até os quadris. Corpo escultural e seios fartos, pernas bem toeneadas e bumbum redondo.

Aiacos:O.O

Shiryu: E a espectro de Wyvern?

Genevive: É uma anti-social q não gosta de sair do próprio quarto.u.u

Minos, Aiacos e Kagaho: Huahuahuahua!

Todos:...?

Minos: Lembra quando o Kagaho prendeu o Rada no quarto dele e colocou chamas na porta?Huhuauhuhauhauhau.

Aiacos: Ele ficou lá uma semana até q dessem falta dele... HEHAIOEHIOAHIO

Rada: Kagaho, tu me pagas.Ò.e

Kagaho: Hiheaioehiaoihio.

Todos menos o Rada: Huhauhauhuahauhauahauha

Rada: Grrrrrr parem de rir de mim!

Todos: Huahiuauhauhauhauhaua

Rada: E o Aiacos q treinou o Garuda Flap em si mesmo no mundo dos vivos.Ò.Ó (Tirado da fic Jogo de Perguntas da Mahorin)

Aiacos: Não era pra falar isso.ó.ò

Todos: Huhauahuahuhauahuahauhauah

Violate: E-eu lembro. huhuahuahuhauaha

Aiacos: Violate!Ó.Ò

Minos: E ele cantando vestido de empregadinha... HUAHUHAUHAUAHUAHA(tbm tirado da Jogo de Perguntas)

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAHAUHAUA

Violate: Peraí, isso eu não sabia.ò.ó

Aiacos: Grrrrrrrr, eu tinha 14 anos. E era uma aposta com o Minos. Pelo menos não fui eu que me maquiei, peguei umas rosinhas e disse q era o Afrodite de Peixes.u.u

Afrodite:Ò.Ó

Todos:Huahuahuahuahauhau

Minos: Era uma aposta também e com o Kagaho. U.Ó

Kagaho: Mas você incorporou bem ele. u.u

Minos: Grrrrrrrr, pelo menos eu não fiquei um pertubado, emo, violento, cabeça-oca, que deu a vida pra salvar um Libra inútil com a morte do meu querido irmãozinho.

Kagaho: Não fale mal do Sui. Ò.Ó

Dohko: Quem é inútil aqui? Ò.Ó

Minos:(ignorando o Dohko) Olha, ficou todo nervosinho por eu ter falado do pequeno Sui.

Kagaho: CALA A BOCA! – partindo pra cima do Minos.

Todos enquantos o Minos e o Kagaho se embolavam no chão: BRIGA!BRIGA!BRIGA!

Genevive: Até que eu gostei desse Bennu.

Andrômeda: Que confusão. Acho que a Luthien gostaria disso.

Genevive: Com certeza.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**1743**_

Aiolos: Cadê a Thalia?

Alex: Não vi ela não.

Lis: Eu tinha visto ela com aquele Tenma depois dele bater no Yato. Eles estavam indo pro bosque.

Alex: Deixe o casalzinho feliz por enquanto.

Aiolos: Cadê o Seiya?

Lis: Boa pergunta.

Thalia: Oiiiiiiiiiii! ^-^ - Sorrisão.

Aiolos: A gente tava atrás de você. O que você tava fazendo?

Thalia: Não te interessa. u.u – **(N\A: Deixem a mente fluiiiiiir!) **

Lis: Entendi. O.O

Alex: O que?

Aiolos: É, o que?

Lis: Vocês são ingênuos demais pra pensar nisso.O.O

Olos: Como? – Entende- O.O

Thalia: ^-^ deve ser o que você tá pensando.

Alex: O.O – entendeu também.

Lis: Você não é nova demais pra isso não?

Thalia: Mente velha. u.u

Lis: Ò.Ó

**(N\A: Uma hora eu ponha o que a Thalia tava fazendo detalhadamente. kkkkk)**

Aiolos: Hãããããã- Sem graça- já dá pra gente voltar?O.O"""

Thalia: Dá sim. Cadê o Seiya?

Seiya: Oi. O.O

Olos: O que foi?

Seiya: Eu tava andando no bosque e eu vi...

Thalia: Se você falar alguma coisa, eu te bato.

Seiya: Não vou falar mesmo. #O.O#

Thalia: Bom mesmo. u.u Bom, nós já vamos voltar.

Todos: OK. O.O"

E eles voltaram pra dimensão das amazonas.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Cap. curtinho pq eu tô sem tempo. n.n**_

_**Quanto ao q a thalia tava fazendo... Acho q eu vou postar no próximo cap.**_

_**É o meu 1º hentai...**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Yukina**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cap. 8 **_

_**Oieee!**_

_**Gente, agora eu estou precisando de espectras, guerreiras deusas e generais marinas.^-^**_

_**Eu fiz uma das 3 juízas do inferno, e agora vou tomar a liberdade de fazer uma guerreira deusa e uma general marina.**_

_**Aqui vai!**_

_**Hayana de Crisaor – Isaak de Kraken**_

_**Aerith de Benetnach – Bado **_

_**Aqui vai!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Thalia, Olos, Seiya, Alex e Lis chegaram na dimensão das amazonas após passarem por uma estranha dimensão.

**Flashback**

Todos pousam num templo em pleno ar com várias pessoas.

Thalia: Oi Trunks, Tenshihan, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Sr. Popo!

Gohan(super saiajin): Oi!^-^

Goku(de boca cheia): Tá servida?^-^

Vegeta: Humpf. u.u

Olos, Seiya, Alex e Lis: O.O

Thalia: Tô sem fome!

Tenshihan: Quem são eles?Ô.o

Seiya: Você tem três olhos!O.O

Aiolos: Não me diga...-.-

Thalia: O loiro aqui é o Aiolos, o burraldo q falou sobre seu olho é o Seiya, ele no quesito inteligência é igual ao Goku, Alexa é a de cabelo azul escuro, e a de cabelo preto é a Lisanna.

Goku: Oi ^-^

Vegeta: Mais vermes insolentes. u.u

Aiolos: Ele parece o Ikki. O.O

Vegeta: Eu sou o príncipe dos Saiajins, não me compare com um humano qualquer. Ò.Ó __

Thalia: O Ikki é um cavaleiro de Atena, e ele tem o poder de um deus (armadura divina), bom o Seiya também tem... Mas ele é bem mais forte que você.u.u. Também é mais simpático e mais bonito.

Vegeta: Ç.Ç – Humilhado.

Goku: Legal, vcs são fortes! Queria poder lutar com voces! ^-^

Seiya: Eu também.

Thalia e pessoal de DBZ e CDZ: Ah não... O.O

Goku e Seiya: U.U – já amiguinhos.

Todos: Burrice em dobro.i.i

**Fim do flashback**

Aiolia: Vocês já chegaram!

Thalia: Já! ^-^

Shura: Por que você tá tão alegrinha hein?

Thalia as sem responder, sorrindo pro ar, parecia que logo logo começaria a flutuar de feliz.

Todos: Ô.o

Aiolos: Hããã- sem-graça – booom... Ela fez **AQUILO **com o namorado dela... #O.O#

Todos: #O.O#

Shura: Como você sabe? O.O

Lis: O Seiya sem querer viu a cena.

Seiya: O.O – Traumatizado

Shun: Nossa! O.O

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**1743**

**Flashback**

Yato (todo espancado): Foi mal...Ç.Ç

Tenma: Bom mesmo. u.u

Thalia: De repente, tô com pena...O.O

Tenma: Não fique..o. Ele mereceu.u.u

Yato: Ahan :F – sem dentes.

Thalia: O.O

Yato vai embora, deixando Thalia e Tenma sozinhos. Então eles começam a se dirigir para o bosque, sem dizer nada.

Thalia: Bom, o que aconteceu no seu treino?°-°

Tenma: Eu encontrei o demônio e ele me passou três desafios.

Thalia: Quais? O.O

Tenma: O primeiro foi fazer um globo incandecente com lava, apenas usando o cosmo.

Thalia. Caramba.o.o

Tenma: O segundo foi mergulhar na lava e sair inteiro. Eu saí. Mas jurei que ia morrer.o.o

Thalia: O.O

Tenma: E o terceiro foi parar uma erupção que havia começado.

Thalia: De longe o mais perigoso para você foi mergulhar na lava. Mas o último tinha que considerar os moradores da vila Rodório.

Tenma: É.

Thalia: E então, você saiu com o sétimo sentido.

Tenma: Como você percebeu?O.o

Thalia: Só observando o seu cosmo quando você bateu no Yato.

Tenma: Ah.

Thalia: Você tem um potencial latente bem maior que o de Seiya.

Tenma: Sério? O.O

Thalia: Embora o Seiya já tenha a armadura divina, ele precisou treinar seis anos pra virar um cavaleiro de bronze. E foi na marra que ele adquiriu o sétimo sentido. E ele é o saco de pancadas oficial do santuário.

Tenma: Sério? O.O

Thalia: É sério.

Tenma: Obrigado. u.u

Ele a puxou para um beijo.

E aí começou.

O beijo foi tão intenso, que ambos acabaram indo para o chão.

**Aqui vai o hentai, quem não goste, seja sensível ou esteja sem clima, irei avisar quando termina.**

Tenma se posicionou sobre a garota e com paixão tomou-lhe os lábios ró correspondia ao beijo com igual paixão, afundando os dedos nos cabelos escuros do cavaleiro.

Dos lábios ele se direcionou ao pescoço seguindo até a parte sensível atrás da orelha arrancando leves gemidos da garota que parecia um pouco envergonhada com as reações que estava tento. Delicadamente ele começou a despi-la, à medida que o vestido descia pela pele aveludada a boca do cavaleiro ia deixando um rastro de beijos, mordidas e lambidas que a deixavam ainda mais excitada.

Os seios foram cobertos pela boca ávida, contornado os mamilos com a língua para depois serem sugados até a exaustão. Enquanto um sofria a torturante carícia que os lábios provocavam, o outro era submetido à mão forte que o apertava fazendo com que a jovem mergulhasse em um prazer profundo.

Ele descia com suas carícias terminado de retirar o vestido, deixando-a completamente nua sob seu corpo. Os olhos refletiam o desejo de te-la e ela se sentia a mais desejada das mulheres ao se ver nos orbes vermelhos. Lentamente, Tenma afagou-lhe as perna e as afastou uma da outra. Iniciou uma seção de beijos pela extensão das coxas até se aproximar da virilha para depois se deliciar com a parte mais íntima daquele corpo escultural. Lambia, sugava, enquanto a sentia cada pêlo dela se arrepiar com a carícia ousada. Ele só parou quando sentiu que ela era tomada pelo máximo do prazer.

O corpo da jovem não apresentou nenhuma resistência à entrada do cavaleiro. Thalia sentiu dor no início, e Tenma beijou-a, como se fosse para aliviar a dor. Após um tempo, a dor se transformou em prazer, e Thalia sentiu-se completamente preenchida pelo membro rijo e quente. O prazer dela foi ainda maior ao ouvir Tenma chamar se nome ao introduzir-se por inteiro.

Os dois corpos passaram a ser mover harmonicamente, lentamente no início, porém logo ficaram rápidos,os movimentos refletiam o carinho entre os dois amantes. Os gritos e gemidos eram sufocados pelos beijos, na pele iam surgindo as marcas da paixão que sentiam até que ambos se fundiram no ápice do prazer. Tenma e Thalia tomados pelos tremores típicos da felicidade de um casal em seu momento mais íntimo.

**Acabou a safadeza gente!**

Tenma retirou – se de dentro dela, e ofegante, deitou – se ao seu lado.

Thalia: Isso, foi bom. – ela estava ofegante, e sentia o sangue escorrendo por suas pernas.

Tenma: Foi mesmo.

Tenma pegou a calça dele e começou a vesti-la.

Thalia: Pelos deuses! O pessoal deve estar esperando por mim!

Ela pegou o seu vestido e vestiu-se e então se virou para Tenma que já havia vestido a camisa e agora amarrava os sapatos.

Thalia: Bom... acho que já vou indo né?

Tenma: Tudo bem.

Ele puxou-a para um beijo mais uma vez, e só se separaram quando o ar lhes faltou.

Thalia: Bom! Um dia desses eu volto!

Tenma: Tudo bem! Boa sorte com o pessoal do futuro.

Thalia: Obrigada. E boa sorte na Guerra.

Ela se virou e foi embora, deixando Tenma sozinho na clareira. Quando Tenma terminou de amarrar os sapatos e se levantou para ir embora, ele ouviu um barulho.

Tenma: Ô.o. Oi! Tem alguém aí?

Ele procurou, mas não havia ninguém, nem mesmo recsícios de cosmo.

Tenma: Que estranho. Bom, deeve ter sido algm animal ou coisa parecida.

Ele se virou e foi embora.

Seiya estava correndo, o coração na boca e os olhos quase saindo da cara.

Seiya: C-caramba.#O.O#. Eles fizeram... #O.O#

E foi atrás de Aiolos, Lis e Alex.

**Fim do Flashback**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lis foi atrás de Thalia, queria falar com ela. Encontrou-a em um jardim do Santuário.

Lis: Thalia, posso falar com você?

Thalia: Claro ^-^

Lis: Sua mãe não vai brigar com você por ter...

Thalia: Ela não vai.

Lis: Como pode ter certeza?

Thalia: Simples, minha mãe é uma cerejeira.

Lis: Eu estou falando sério Thalia, e não venha com brincadeiras.

Thalia: Eu também. Eu não sou humana Lis.

Lis: Como?

Thalia: Eu sou uma fada. A minha espécie é diferente da normal. Nós não temos asas e nascemos de árvores. Eu nasci de uma cerjeira. E nossa aparência varia de acordo com o tipo de árvore de que nascemos. Se nascemos de árvores resitentes, nascemos brutos, se viemos de árvores delicadas, como a cerejeira, nascemos delicados. Claro que cada um tem a sua personalidade, mas o princípio é sempre o mesmo com da árvore.

Lis: Eu não sabia disso. O.O

Thalia: Só a Bry sabia.

Lis: Nossa.O.O

Thalia: E agora com os generais marinas, guerreiros deuses e espectros aqui?

Lis: Confusão garantida.

Ambas riram e começaram a conversar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Julian: Então foi isso que aconteceu.

Pandora: Interessante.

Hilda: E confuso.

Saori: Com certeza. Mas o que mais me preocupa foi **quem** fez isso. Quem tem poder o bastante para nos mandar para uma outra dimensão e ainda impedir de voltarmos para a nossa.

Julian: Talvez o meu tio.

Hilda: Qual?

Julian: Créos de Dimensões.

Shion: É uma boa teoria. Mas poderia haver outros deuses que querem a posse da Terra. Há treze anos, Aiolos lutou contra o exército de Rá.

GM: Pode ser, há algum deus egípcio que possa andar entre dimensões?

Shion: Não que eu saiba.

Julian: Eu estudei muito sobre o Egito e sua religião, mas nunca ouvi falar de nenhum.

Saori: De dimensões eu só ouvi falar de Créos.

Pandora: Eu também.

GM: Então será que os titãs despertaram?

Shion: Não tenho dúvidas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Então gente, esse é o capítulo.**_

_**Espero que o hentai tenha ficado bom, ou não tenha ficado pesado demais!**_

_**E obrigada por todos os reviews do povo que tá gostando! – ego brilhando – eu sempre quis ser escritora e esses reviews me deixam muito feliz!**_

_**Brigada de novo.**_

_**Beijos e um bom 2011 para todos!**_

_**Yukina**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Consegui já uma espectra e uma general marina!**_

_**linanime\Cecília de Sirene – Radamanthys! E ele chega a ser bonito na versão LC *-* (fã do Rada)**_

_**Mahorin\Scarlet – Vai dar trabalho pra Violate mass... Aiacos!**_

_**Gente! Tô tendo que pesquisar sobre os Titãs nos meus mangás do Episódio G '-' Eu gostei da aparência da Mnemósime! She's so cute!**_

_**E erro grotesco (se escondendo): O deus das Dimensões é Iápeto! Foi mal pelo erro do cap anterior!**_

_**Bom, vamos ao cap!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Siegfried:** Tá bom! Tá bom! Separem o Minos do Kagaho! – Kagaho se põe fogo – Hããã... Ikki, você é o único que mexe com fogo então, segura o Kagaho por favor. Alguém tem coragem de segurar o Minos e correr o risco de virar marionete? – Mime usa o Raquiém de Cordas – Obrigado Mime.

**Minos: **Isso só porque eu falei do irmão dele.

**Kagaho**: Não se atreva a falar mal do Sui!

**Luna:** Geente, que confusão. O_O

**Genevive:** Até que eu gostei desse Kagaho...

**Minos:** Que mal gosto. '-'

**Kagaho: **Ò.Ó

**Genevive:** Mal gosto é? Garuda Flap!

Minos voa, Genevive faz um X na chão.

**Genevive:** Em três segundos ele cai aqui.u.u

**Aiacos:** Ela tem o mesmo golpe que eu. '-' – vendo o Minos voando.

**1**

**2**

**3 **

**POW**

Minos cai no X, pedras voam, abre uma cratera no chão.

**Kagaho:** Huahuahuahua bem feito!

**Minos (todo quebrado) :** Ay Ç.Ç Isso vai deixar uma marca. i.i

**Ikki:** Agora vc sabe como eu me senti. u.u

**Minos:** Infelismente sim. i.i

**Kagaho: **Gostei dela! ^-^

**Valentine:** Por Hades, se esses dois virarem um casal, não quero nem ver.O.O

**Milo:** A noiva do Chuck. '-'

**Violate: **Pior.

**Kagaho e Genevive: **¬¬

**Voz: **Pelo que eu vi de longe, foi um grande de um barraco, não?

**Thalia: **Stacy, minha prima!

Surgiu então uma garota com cabelo ruivo com mexas vermelhas, cacheado apontando para todos os lados, curto. Olhos verde-folha. Pele oliva-claro com sardas. Alta e magra com falso porte de modelo. Asas grandes de borboleta de tons de verde.

**Seiya: **Huaaa uma borboleta!

Todos capotam, com uma gota enorme.

**Stacy**: Mais respeito, eu sou uma fada tá? F-A-D-A. Ok?

**Seiya:** Que nem a Tinker Bell (Sininho)?

Gota geral.

**Stacy: **É, que nem ela. -.-'

**Seiya:** Legal!

**Sorento:** Uau, belas asas.

**Stacy:** Brigadim! ^-^

**Voz:** Chamaram a gente tmb!

**Voz 2:** Não podíamos ficar de fora né?

**Voz 3: **Parece que haverá muita confusão daqui pra frente.

**Todos:**...?

Então surgiram três garotas usando escamas.

**Generais Marinas: **O.O

**Mirajane: **Olá, então vcs são as generais marinas.

**Sirene:** Sim, sou Cecília de Sirene.

Cecília tinha cabelos ruivos, cacheados de comprimento até os joelhos, possui uma franja que cobre sua testa. Seus cabelos são presos em uma longa trança. Algumas mechas ficam soltas e caíam sobre a sua face. Sua pele é clara e ela é alta. Seus olhos são verdes esmeraldas e ela trazia um doce sorriso. Ela é um pouco alta, corpo em forma de ampulheta e sua cintura é bem definida e fina, parecendo uma modelo. Sua face era muito angelical e serena. Seu corpo parece um pouco delicado e muito frágil. Seus seios são normais, possuía uma bela voz.

E, óbvio, trazia consigo uma flauta.

**Kraken: **Sou Farfalla de Kraken 8D.

**Isaak:** "Por que eu tô achando que ela é meio doidinha?"

Farfalla pele alva, olhos verde-oliva cabelos castanhos lisos e longos que cacheiam nas pontas e medianamente alta.

**Chrysaor: **Sou Hayanna deChrysaor **(N\A: Nomezinho difícil...)**

Ela era alta, corpo ecultural, bumbum redondo, pernas bem torneadas. Tinha pele morena, cabelos prateados e olhos verdes. Seus cabelos traziam duas grossas mechas caindo pelas laterais do rosto, enquanto o resto vinha preso num rabo de cavalo que vinha até as coxas. E trazia nas mãos a lança de Chrysaor. Ela tinha uma voz serena e relaxante.

**Homens:** *¬*

Violate dá um tapão no Aiacos pra ele parar de babar e ainda lembrar que ele é comprometido.

**Stacy: **Eu tinha saído pra chamar elas.

**Shouko:** Bom trabalho!

**Cecília: **Bom, nós achamos isso interessante e viemos pra cá.

**Farfalla (olhando o Isaak da cabeça ao pés): **Cooom certez. Então você é o General Marina de Kraken?

**Isaak:** Sim. O.O

**Hayanna:** Isso é bastante confuso, mas tudo bem.

**Milo:** Se pra você é, imagina pra nós. ó.ò

Então Hilda, Pandora, Poseidon e Athena saíram de dentro do Templo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arya andava pelo santuário. Ela aproveitara a confusão de Minos e Kagaho para sair de lá. Ela não gostava de confusões.

**Aiolos:** Ah, então você está aqui.

Arya tomou um susto e quase caiu.

**Arya:** Aiolos! Que susto!

**Aiolos: **Foi mal.

Arya não estava usando sua armadura, ao contrário de Aiolos, e sim um vestido no estilo grego, com sandálias de amarrar marrons, e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Aiolos achou que aquelas roupas a deixavam extremamente bonita.

**Arya: **O que faz aqui?

**Aiolos: **Eu saí com a briga de Minos e Kagaho.

**Arya: **Ah!

**Aiolos:** Eles já estavam passando dos limites...

**Arya: **Isso eu percebi, e... Opa!

Arya acabou pisando em falso, e prevendo a queda segurou Aiolos pela gola(?) da armadura, mas ele também estava despreparado e ambos caíram, e Aiolos caiu bem em cima de Arya.Passado o choque inicial de terem caído, ambos coraram ao perceberem em que posição haviam caído.

**Arya:** Você é pesado. #O.O#

**Aiolos:** Foi mal... #O.O#

Aiolos levantou-se rapidemente e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

**Aiolos: **Acho que eu devia ter prestado mais atenção, e o seu vestido está todo sujo.

**Arya: **Hã? Ah!

Ela viu que seu vestido cor de gelo estava todo sujo de terra.

**Arya:** Ah não! Vai ser muito ruim de limpar!

**Aiolos:** Eu realmente devia ter prestado mais atenção e... CUIDADO!

Uma grande esfera de energia vinha em direção de Arya, e Aiolos a agarrou e pulou. A esfera atingiu o local em que em pouco tempo atrás estava Arya, abrindo uma grande cratera no chão.

**Aiolos:** Quem…?

**Voz:** Que belo casalsinho... posso me divertir com vocês.

**Aiolos: **Quem é você?

**Voz:** Sou Crio de Galáxias.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Athena ia começar a falar, quando eles viram a explosão ao longe. E um cosmo gigantesco, e conhecido por alguns...

**Shaka: **Esse cosmo...

**Aiolia: **É de Crio!

**Seiya**: Quem é Crio?

**Milo: **Um titã... Mas peraí! Aiolia! Você não tinha matado ele?

**Aiolia:** Tinha!

**Seiya: ** Você matou um titã Aiolia?

**Shaka: **Ele matou 3. E sem querer causou a morte de uma titânide.

**Líderes:** Vão lá.

E foram para lá Bry, Kagaho, Aiacos, Issak, Kanon, Aiolia, Milo e Thal.

Chegando lá, eles viram…

**Bry e Thal:** Arya!

Arya estava desmaiada em um canto, seu vestido manchado de sangue.

**Isaak: **Ela não está ferida, então de quem é esse sangue?

**Aiolia: Onde está o Aiolos?**

**Milo: **Boa pergunta.

Então eles repararam que o local estava desolado, como se tivesse ocorrido uma luta, e eles sentiam o cosmo de Crio e Aiolos.

**Bry:** Nós temos que tirar a Arya daqui e… AI!

Ela tentou tocar nela, mas uma espécie de proteção a rodeava. Kanon pegou uma pedrinha e jogou em Arya, mas a pedra se desintegrou antes de atingir Arya.

**Kanon: **Essa energia parece com o cosmo de Aiolos, então, acho que ele se certificou de que nenhum inimigo irá toca-la. Acho que o jeito é deixa-la aqui até ele voltar.

**Thal**: E onde ele está?

**Aiolia:** Lutando. Temos que sair daqui.

**Thal:** Por que?

Milhares de flechas de luz apareceram, e elas atacavam por todos os lados e várias vinham em direção deles.

**Aiolia:** Infinity Break. Arya está protegida, mas se ficarmos aqui seremos desintegrados.

****

Aiolos lutava com Crios, e a força dele não era pouca.

**Aiolos:** Atomic Thunderbolt!

Crios bloqueou o ataque.

**Crios: **Aster Blade!

Aiolos desviou-se do golpe por pouco.

**Aiolos:** Infinity Break!

Milhares de flechas de luz apareceram e desintegravam tudo o que tocavam e atingiram Crios, destruindo parte de sua Sohma (armadura dos titans)

**Crios: **Maldito! Por hora, você ganhou essa luta, mas não ficará assim!

Crios desapareceu e Aiolos estava muito cansado e ferido.

Ofegante, ele voltou aonde a luta havia começado, e para seu alívio, Arya esta inteira.

**Aiolos:** Que bom que ela está bem! A barreira funcionou.

Ele aproximou-se de Arya.

**Aiolos:** Arya? Arya!

**Arya:** Hã? Aiolos... Você está muito ferido! O que aconteceu?

**Aiolos:** Um titã nos atacou, você desmaiou e eu lutei com ele.

**Arya:** Pelos deuses! E você fala com essa calma toda!

**Aiolos:** Se acalma! Tá tudo bem!

**Arya:** Tão bem que parece que você mal parece se aguentar em pé!

**Aiolos: **...

**Arya:** O que foi?

**Aiolos:** Agora que eu fui perceber, como o Crio tava aqui se o Aioria matou ele?

**Arya:** Aioria matou um titã?

**Aiolos:** Quando ele tinha 14 anos ele matou Crios, Céos e Hypérion…

**Arya:** Caramba... mas ainda sim você esta muito ferido!

**Aiolos:** Isso não é nada perto do Muro das Lamentações...

**Arya:** Ainda assim.

Ela puxou Aiolos e eles voltaram ao santuário.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Demorou mas saiu! **

**A Arya toda preocupada e o Aiolos neem... Isso é que é ser tapado. XD**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, e será que sai o filho do Chuck? XD**

**Beijos!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Demorei mas cheguei XD**_

_**Eu acho que vou ficar sem atualizar por um tempo, pq vou passar 2 semanas viajando...**_

_**Mas até lá vai dar pra atualizar bastante, acho...**_

_**E minha avó chata ñ deixa eu levar o PC. i.i**_

_**E li yaoi pela 1º vez! *apanha***_

_**E gostei! *apanha mais ainda***_

_**E foi CamusxMilo! *sapato atinge***_

_**Ai ç.ç Ok parei.**_

_**Bem aqui vai uma não amazona...**_

_**Kamy Jangashi\Kamy Jangashi – Solteira.**_

_**Hiina-chan\Emily Fox- Mesmo que o da Kamy.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Casa de Áries.**

**Thal:** Toma, isso daí vai curar seus ferimentos. u.u – entregando uma xícara de um chá de cor vermelha pro Aiolos.

**Aiolos:** Obrigado.

**Angel:** A Thal é ótima em chás. Ela faz um que afasta até mal olhado.

**Dohko: **Sério?

**Annabel: **Sério, embora eu tenha visto um parecido na página 53 do livro de remédios que tem na biblioteca. Só que era pra dor de barriga. ^-^

Anna era alta e magra. Tem os quadris largos e as coxas grossas, além de seios um tantinho avantajados, como se prenunciasse uma futura. Os cabelos são negros e cacheados, indo até o meio das costas. Os olhos são azul-safira. A pele era bem clarinha.

**Aiolos (bebendo o chá):** Como você lembra a página do livro?

**Nina: **A Bel é o "banco de dados", "enciclopédia/calculadora/whatever" ambulante daqui do Santuba. =P

**Dohko:** Caramba.

**Shun: **Eu acho que o Shiryu é o nosso.

**Shiryu:** ¬¬

**Seiya:** É verdade, ele sabia sobre todas as histórias de mitologia, todos os cavaleiros de ouro e todas as armas de libra.

**Shiryu: **Eu aprendi tudo com o mestre. u.o

**Dohko:** Eu aprendi tudo com o Dégel. =)

**Todos menos o Olos:** Quem? O.O

**Aiolos:** Antigo cavaleiro de Aquário, eu conversei com ele quando fui pra 1743. Ele era uma enciclopédia ambulante, e tava com um livro na mão. O.o Mas ele era bem simpático. E é idêntico ao Camus.

**Dohko: **Ele era parecido com o Camus em vários aspectos, até o…

**Aiolos:**…Amiguinho aracnídeo. Sim, eu também vi o Kárdia de Escorpião. Era idêntico ao Milo.

**Milo:** Aracnídeo? ¬¬

**Aioria: **Calado inseto rabo torto.

**Milo:** Calado você seu bichano vira-lata.

**Aioria:** Ora seu bicho artrópode...

**Shura:** Tá bom! Eu lembro de vocês brigando quando tinham 14 anos e não era muito agradável ouvir vocês gritando.¬¬

**MDM: **Cooom certez.

**Anna: **A GM ta me chamando. (Por cosmo).

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anna: **Me chamou senhora?

**GM:** Sim, como você é a responsável pela biblioteca, poderia ajudar Shion em algumas perguntas sobre os titãs?

**Anna:** Claro, ele já está na biblioteca?

**GM: **Já.

Anna fez uma reverência e saiu, se dirigindo até a biblioteca. Já vira Shion, mas não reparara na aparência dele, apenas que ele parecia ser bem mas novo do que realmente parecia. (**N\A: E bote bem =P)**

Ela chegou na biblioteca e lá ela encontrou Shion.

**Anna:** Você é Shion, não?

**Shion: **Sim, sou eu, e você é Annabel de Touro.

**Anna: **S-sim.

Ela ficou envergonhada, pois até aquele momento, não se lembrava direito da aparência dele, mas ele a reconhecera pela aparência.

**Shion:** Algum problema? Ô.o

**Anna:** Nenhum. ^-^'

Ela foi até uma ala da biblioteca para pegar alguns livros sobre titãs, mas, se recriminando por ter esse tipo de pensamento sobre o Grande Mestre, mas ele era lindo! **(N\A: De acordo com a Anna! *¬*)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**1743**

**Shion:** Estou com um mal pressentimento…

**Tenma: **Eu odeio quando ele diz isso.

**Sage: **Também estou.

**Hakurei: **Idem.

Então aconteceu o mesmo que aconteceu com os cavs do futuro. A sombra preta, e os cavaleiros de ouro, GM, Hakurei, Sasha, Tenma, Yato, Yuzuriha foram para a dimensão das amazonas. 

**Todos: **O que está acontecendoooooo!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Biblioteca**

Shion, Dohko, Tenma, Yato, Yuzuriha e Dégel caem na biblioteca, quando Shion percebe quem são, se esconde atrás de uma prateleira de livros.

**Shion:** Eu com 18 anos estou no meio, leva eles e eu pra GM. –sussurrando pra Anna.

**Anna:** OK…

**Dégel:** Onde estamos, na biblioteca?

**Anna: **Sim, e vocês vieram de outra dimensão, não?

**Tenma:** Como vamos saber? i.i

**Anna:** A mesma coisa aconteceu com uns cavaleiros anteontem. ^-^

**Shion:** Então estamos no futuro e em outra dimensão...

**Anna: **Hãã s-sim... O.o

**Shion: **Algum problema? Ô.o

**Anna:** Nenhum, nenhum. ^-^" Vou levar vocês até a GM.

**Todos:** Ô.o

E para os leitores não terem o trabalho de ver a reação dos cavaleiros de The Lost Canvas, passarei logo para quando eles encontram a GM. **(N\A: Tô com TPM, e Yukina com TPM é a coisa mais preguiçosa que existe -.-)**

**GM:** Qual é a intenção dos titãs afinal?

**Pandora:** Não me pergunte. -.-

Todos os cavaleiros e Sasha estavam no salão da GM.

**Sasha: **Então você já chamou as amazonas e os cavaleiros do futuro?

A GM já ia responder, quando uma voz conhecida por todos veio antes da dela.

**Shion:** Sim ela chamou.

Todos se viraram e viram o Shion do futuro, usando roupas normais entrando.

**Todos do passado: **O.O

**Shion:** Que foi nunca me viram?

Foi quando entraram os cavaleiros e as amazonas, e se posicionaram, claro que todos bastante surpresos com as semelhanças.

**Shion:** Bom... Acho que o melhor a fazer é se apresentar, não?

**Sasha e Saori: **Com certeza.

Então começou com os cavaleiros do futuro.

**Mu: **Hãããã, eu sou Mu de Áries.

Hakurei abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Shion sobreveio.

**Shion:** Antes que o senhor pergunte, sim, fui eu que o treinei.

**Sage:** Então você tem 261 anos?

**Shion: **Hããã, sim senhor.

**Manigold:** Bem preservado...

**Shion:** Nem queira saber por quê...

**Manigold:** Pela sua expressão tô até com medo de perguntar...

**Aldebaran: **Sou Aldebaran de Touro.

**Saga: **Saga de Gêmeos.

Deuteros nem sequer se importou.

**MDM:** Sou Máscara da Morte Câncer.

**Manigold:** Morreeendo de medo. =P

**MDM:** Ora seu...

**Gshion (utilizarei esse para identificar o Shion velho quando os dois estiverem numa mesma cena):** Os dois, comportem-se.

**Mani:** Quem é você pra me dar ordens?

**MDM: **Ele é apenas 243 anos mais velho que você além de ser o Grande Mestre...

**Mani: Quê? **Tá me dizendo que o pirralho é o Grande Mestre?

**Gshion:** Se ferrou. =P

**Aioria:** Sou Aioria de Leão.

**Shaka:** Shaka de Virgem.

Asmita rapidamente percebeu o que Shaka era. (Saga Hades: Reencarnação de Buda.)

**Gdohko:** O pessoal já me conhece. =)

**Gshion:** Esse é um que eu não me livro nunca... -.-

**Gdohko: **Não é minha culpa se eu sobrevivi também!

**Gshion:** Pelo menos podia amadurecer um pouco. -.-

**Gdohko:** Ç.Ç Isso porque eu sou o seu melhor amigo.

**Milo:** Milo de Escorpião.

**Aioria:** O amiguinho aracnídeo, inseto rabo torto de Camus de Aquário. =P

**Milo:** ¬¬

**Aiolos:** Aiolos, bom vocês já me conhecem né.

**Pessoal do passado: **É bem verdade.

**Shura:** Shura de Capricórnio.

**Camus:** Camus de Aquário.

**Afrodite:** Afrodite de Peixes.

**GM:** Amazonas!

**Thal:** Sou Thal de Áries.

**Aiolos:** Esqueci de agradecer pelo chá.

**Thal: **Tudo bem!

**Anna: **Annabel de Touro. 

**Mira:** Mirajane de Câncer

**Lis**: Lisanna de Leão.

**Sho:** Shouko de Virgem.

**Nina:** Nina de Leão.

**Angel:** Angelina de Escorpião.

**Alex**: Alexa de Sagitário.

**Lu:** Luna de Capricórnio.

**Arya:** Arya de Aquário.

**Eva: **E-e-evangeline d-de P-peixes. TTOTT

**Alba: **"Por que ela ta chorando?"

**Sage: **Podem ir se apresentando.

**Shion:** Bom... Acho que vocês já me conhecem...

**Todos:** Pode crer que já.

**Hasgard: **Hasgard de Touro.

**Olos: **Será que é obrigatório os cavs de Touro serem grandões?

**Shura:** Não me pergunta que eu também não sei.

Todos olharam para Deuteros, que não disse nada.

**Sage:** É a sua vez.

**Deuteros:** Deuteros de Gêmeos. ¬¬

**Gdohko: **Ou Demônio da Ilha Kanon.

**Mask:** Então você é o demônio do Kanon? XD

**Todos do passado:**...?

**Aioria: **Não liguem pra ele, é só um idiota.

**Mani: **Manigold de Câncer.

**Regulus:** Regulus de Leão.

**Milo:** Você tem cara de ser novinho...

**Reg: **Eu tenho quinze anos.

**Aldebaran:** Eu me lembro do Aioria com essa idade, ele não era um adolescente. u.u

**Sísifo: **Não? Ô.o

**Deba:** Não, ele era um **aborrecente.** u.u

**Oria: **¬¬

**Milo:** Eu lembro, ele arranjava briga com todo mundo.

**Camus:** Bem verdade.

**Oria:** ò.ó

**Asmita:** Asmita de Virgem.

**Sho: **Outro de olhos fechados...

**Gdohko:** Bom o Asmita é cego mesmo, ao contrário do Shaka.

**Dohko: **Bom, a mesma do Shion...

**Todos: **Verdade.

**Seiya:** Por quê?

Todos capotam.

**Shaka:** Não vou nem explicar…

**Kardia: **Kardia de Escorpião.

**Sísifo:** Sísifo de Sagitário.

**Cid:** El Cid de Capricórnio.

**Dégel: **Dégel de Aquário.

**Alba:** Albafica de Peixes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Se eu disser que esse cap. demorou por pura preguiça alguém acredita? *É acertada pela Urano Meteoria da Lucy***_

_**Ai! Acho que isso é um sim ç.ç**_

_**Gente, como eu disse eu vou viajar, e minhas aulas começam na última semana de janeiro, então os capítulos vão começar a demorar, pois a minha escola tem provões (todas as matérias) a cada 2 semanas e eu saio aos 12:50, e as vezes 13:50. ç.ç**_

_**A minha escola é muito ruim! Só que eu tenho 1 mês de férias em julho, hehehehe**_

_**Bom, BEIJOS**_

_**Yukina **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi!**

**Oi gente, eu tô aqui pra dizer que tô tendo idéias pra fics pipocando na minha mente. ^-^**

**A primeira surgiu na mente vendo o anime Fairy Tail, que veio nos episódios denominados Jellal (ou Gerárd) e Voz das Trevas. É contada a história de uma das personagens principais, Erza Scarlet, e é essa uma das minhas inspirações para uma fic de fichas. Ela era uma escrava que servia de sacrifício vivo junto com outros para a ressurreição de Zeref, o pior demônio que já existiu.**

**A outra também vai ser de fichas (eu adooro!) e vai ser inspirada no novo filme da Disney, Enrolados. Um dos cavaleiros vai ser o ladrão que encontra a Rapunzel, e ela vai ser uma OC junto com a bruxa. ^-^**

**Espero que gostem das idéias, e a primeira que eu vou postar, vai ser votação! Qual eu começo primeiro? A escolha é de vocês!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luna: Tô com pena da Eva... Ela tem trauma de homens e agora vai ter dois perto dela...

Eva havia saído correndo quando eles foram liberados... Sabem por que né?

Eva: Buáááá! TTOTT Homens perto demais!

Tenma: Então ela tem medo de homens, e agora com 24 cavaleiros de ouro e 7 de bronze ela vai pirar!

Shiryu: E tem que pensar nos 7 Guerreiros Deuses, 7 Generais Marinas e os 108 Espectros de Hades que vieram parar aqui.

Shun: Isso daria um total de 156 homens no Santuário.

Kárdia: Pera! Volta aí... Você disse espectros de Hades?

Shiryu: Foi, eles vieram parar aqui também por causa dos titãs, vocês não viram a Pandora?

Cid: Sim, mas já aconteceu a Guerra Santa no tempo de vocês?

Hyoga: Já... Por quê?

Cid: A reencarnação de Hades não deveria ter vindo junto?

Shun abaixou a cabeça, constrangido e Tenma olhou-o curioso.

Hasgard: Além que eles provavelmente vão tentar destruir tudo...

Ikki: Não vão.

Dohko: Olhando bem você é a cara do Kagaho de Bennu... E como pode ter certeza?

Ikki: ¬¬ bom, primeiro porque o meu irmão, o Shun, não vai deixar.

Dégel: Quem?

Shun: Eu aqui.

Mani: Como esse molequinho de bronze consegue por ordem nos 108 espectros de Hades?

Olos: Simples, e respondendo a sua pergunta El Cid, a reencarnação de Hades veio sim. É o Shun.

Os cavaleiros do passado estancaram na mesma hora, com igual reação das amazonas, todos olharam para Shun, que parecia querer arranjar um buraco para se enterrar.

Shun: Agora tô morto. i.i

Hasgard: Como vocês o deixam ele andar por aí assim? Devia eliminá-lo agora mesmo!

Kárdia: Eu mesmo faço isso. – Sua unha começou a ficar vermelha e a crescer e todos os cavaleiros do passado ficaram de repente hostis.

Ikki se colocou na frente de Shun e elevou seu cosmo ameaçadoramente.

Ikki: Vocês não vão encostar um dedo no meu irmão, estão ouvindo? A Pandora pegou ele por minha culpa quando nós éramos crianças.

Shun: Ikki, não se cul...

Mani: Assim não o Hades precisa de espectros! Ele é protegido pelos próprios cavaleiros!

Shura: Na verdade, alguns cavaleiros aqui, e a própria Atena estão vivos por causa do Shun. Ele derrotou dois Generais Marinas bem fortes, além de ter derrotado o Afrodite.

Sísifo: Ainda assim, ele alguma vez já foi dominado.

Seiya: Já, ele foi dominado na minha frente, mas eu não vou ficar parado enquanto vocês tentam matar o meu melhor amigo.

Dohko olhou para Tenma, Alone fora dominado na frente dele, e ele não ficara parado enquanto seu amigo corria risco de vida, na verdade, fora por isso que ele encontrara Tenma.

Shion: Por que eu tô achando a reação do Cavaleiro de Pégaso conhecida?

Tenma: ¬¬

Shaka: Pensem por esse lado, se nós matarmos ele, os espectros iriam querer vingança, e isso poderia causar duas Guerras Santas numa mesma era.

Dégel: Bem, vendo por esse lado...

Thal: Agora isso foi novidade!

Nina: Coom certez!

Mani: Ainda assim...

Hasgard: É, mas você sendo herege...

Shaka: Como?

Hasgard: Dá pra ver, você é budista.

Shaka: Algum problema eu sendo budista? Já implicou com Shun, agora quer arranjar confusão comigo? Ù.Ú

Shura: Olha, um conselho...

Oria:...Se quiser continuar vivo, nunca, jamais irrite Shaka...

DM:... A ponto dele abrir os olhos, é por experiência em batalhas.

Ikki: No meu caso é experiência própria.

Hasgard: E o que aconteceria se ele abrisse? – ele disse desafiador.

Ikki: Se você quiser levar um Círculo das Seis Existências, perder todos os seus sentidos e de quebra conhecer os Infernos Budistas, vai em frente, mas por experiência própria, não é muito agradável...

Aiolos: Além de Shaka ser a reencarnação de Buda...

Hasgard: Como?

Dégel: Como Atena permitiu isso?

Aiolos: Acho que eu disse algo sem pensar.

Saga: Com certeza você quis de dizer, não? E não foi a única não.

Gshion: Olha, se vocês querem saber, Shaka é tão fiel quanto nós a Atena, assim como Asmita. Na verdade, nós só ganhamos a Guerra Santa por causa do Asmita! Se ele não tivesse criado o Rosário que sela a alma dos espectros, nem eu e nem Dohko estaríamos aqui para contar a história!

Todos do passado: O que você está falando?

Gshion: Ah, esqueçam. Só vou dizer isso: Atena só venceu a Guerra por causa do Asmita.

Gdohko: Bem verdade. E por favor, não impliquem com Shun, ele é um bom garoto, na verdade, ele é bem mais forte do que vocês imaginam...

Dite: Olha, eu ainda tenho marcas de quando eu lutei com ele, OK? E não foi muito legal...

Sorento apareceu subindo as escadaria, conversando com Cecília, Farfalla e Isaak.

Isaak: Por que eu acho que o clima tá pesado?

Cecília: Com certeza você quis dizer?

Sorento: O que está acontecendo?

Hyoga: Absolutamente nada, tirando que o pessoal do passado descobriu que Shun é a reencarnação de Hades por causa do Aiolos...

Olos: Foi mal... i.i

Dégel: Vocês são cavaleiros?

Sorento: Não, somos Generais Marinas.

Camus: Mas o Isaak foi treinado por mim.

Mani: E por acaso, quem esse garoto magrelo-aponta pro Shun- derrotou. Pela aparência, ele deve ter derrotado os mais fracos.

Dite: Ò.Ó

Sorento: Ò.Ó

Mani: Tão me olhando assim por quê?

Dite: Eu fui derrotado por ele.

Sorento: Eu também.

Shion: O que? Um cavaleiro de ouro foi derrotado por um cavaleiro de bronze?

Isaak: Se me lembro bem, nove do doze cavaleiros de ouro foram derrotados por cinco cavaleiros de bronze.

Dégel: Como?

Albafica: Eu ouvi direito?

Gshion: Ouviu. Os únicos que não foram derrotados foram Mu, que deu passe livre, Dohko, que tambem deu passe livre e Aiolos...

Reg:...Que também deu passe livre?

Oria: Na verdade ele tava morto...

Amazonas e LC: O.O

Olos: Eu passei 13 anos morto até que eu fui ressucitado por Atena...

Arya: E você tem quantos anos?

Olos: Eu morri com 14 mas deveria ter 27 anos. (**N\A: O Olos é 7 anos mais velho do que o Oria. Tá no mangá.)**

Oria: Eu sou irmão mais novo dele, OK?

Reg: Parece que você é o irmão mais mais velho. XP

Sísifo: Comporte-se Regulus.

Oria: Por fatalidades eu pareço o mais velho. ¬¬

Olos: Entenda-se Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio.

Saga e Shura olham pros lados e começam a assobiar.

Shura: Eu te matei por culpa do Saga.

Saga: Eu te culpei por culpa do Ares.

Saga possuído: E eu que queria matar Atena hihihihihehehehehahahahaha

Todos: Ahhhh! Chamem o exorcista! – saem correndo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aiacos: Por que todos estão vindo correndo?

Kagaho: Vá saber. Bando de louco.

Minos: Aquele ali atrás não é o Saga?

Rada: Possuído você quis dizer.

Violate: Aquelas ali são espectros?

Então, chegaram as espectros de Lobisomem e Behemoth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aqui o Cap! E eu vou viajar quarta, então, Até daqui 2 semanas!**

**Se eu disser que fiz esse cap em uma hora alguém acredita?**

**(Yukina é apedrejada)**

**Yukina (tontinha): Uaaa! Olha a Claire lutando contra o Natsu! E Irene contra o Gray! – aponta pra um ponto no ar. **

**Yukina (recuperada): E eu preciso de mais amazonas gente! Quem já mandou ficha, pode mandar de novo, OK?**

**E... DEIXEM FICHAS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!\o/ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, people!**

**Só avisando, eu ainda vou iniciar a fic de FT ok?**

**E uma mudançasinha rápida.**

**Kamy Jangashi\Kamy Jangashi – Hyoga**

**mizu no aries\****Helena de Belgrar – Minos**

**Miguel\Levy – Deuteros.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chegaram então as espectros de Behemoth e Lobisomem, e pouco atrás as espectros de Papyllon e Wyvern.

Wyvern: Não sei como vocês conseguiram me arrastar até aqui. ¬¬

Papyllon: Larga de ser chata Levy, que você tá sendo MUITO chata.

Behemoth: E isso porque você não tá de TPM...

Levy:¬¬ Helena de Papyllon e Scarlet de Behemot, vocês duas estão me irritando...

Scarlet e Helena: E você está sendo mais chata ainda Levy de Wyvern! HUAHUAHUA!

Levy: Grr...

Levy era magra, de altura mediana, possuía tudo normal, nada de mais nem de menos. Seus cabelos eram azuis escuros, quase negros, mas estranhamente, havia alguns pontos prateados, que vaziam seu cabelo lembrar um céu noturno, seus olhos eram prateados, que pareciam luas e a pele muito branca. **(N\A:Quem diria, o Miguel tem até umas boas ideias... Essa amazona ele me mandou por MSN.)**

Scarlet era quase idêntica à Evangeline, também era uma elfa, mas, na verdade, a única diferença dela com Eva era que seus cabelos e olhos eram vermelhos.

E, só adiantando, Helena era uma fada silvestre,e como quase toda fada silvestre Helena possuía algumas características muito parecidas com a região onde nasceu, e neste caso cabelos verdes trançados na testa e outras tranças menores que ondeiam o cabelo grande e liso até o meio das costas, olhos cor de rosa brilhantes e puxados para o vinho caracterizam bem as parreiras de Creta. Os lábios eram finos,a boca que possui um tom violeta e berrante natural de sua constituição genética. O corpo é delicado como o de qualquer outra fada, possui asas de uma libélula, amareladas como os raios de sol, não possui muitas curvas, na verdade parece que ao menor sinal de força poderia se desmanchar de delicadeza.

Gordon: Ao contrário do Myu, as asas da espectro de Papyllon parecem ser de verdade...

Myu: Você tá afim de apanhar? Ò.Ó

Gordon: Glup, não. o.o"

Scarlet: Não deveria ser o pequeno com medo do grandão?

Eva, que tinha saído correndo aparece e... O esperado né?

Eva: Hua! Mais homens!- se esconde atrás da Scarlet.

Homens: O.O Doida.

Scarlet: Ei, minha gêmea aqui só tem medo de homens, tá? Deixem ela em paz. Ò.ó

Brenda: Uau, vocês são gêmeas?

Scarlet: *sárcastica* Magina, nós somos idênticas por acaso.

Bry: Calma, eu também tenho uma irmã gêmea. ^-^ **(N\A: Todos os cavaleiros de Gêmeos tem um irmão gêmeo, então, resolvi passar essa regra pra Bry também. Eu que vou inventar ela, ok Ana Panter?)**

Thalia: Eu não sabia que você tinha irmã gêmea Bry... Ua! Tenma! – se joga em cima do Tenma.

Tenma: Oi ^-^'

Yato: Casalsinho se reencontrou... Ai! Ç.Ç – Apanha do Tenma e da Thalia. –Ok, parei! :F

Seiya: Queria bater no Jabu assim também, aquele cara me irrita sabe...

Lobisomem: Então um animal irrita o outro?

Seiya: Hã? ô.o

Ikki: Ela tá te chamando de animal, animal.

Seiya: Haaa, peraí, ANIMAL?

Gshion: Só foi entender agora animal?

Pessoal de LC: Shion? O.O

Gdohko: Acho que o animal só entendeu agora Shion -.-

Thal: Já percebi que ele é a burrice em pessoa, -.-

Algo começa a aparecer ao lado do Seiya, até que uma mulher aparece ao lado dele.

Seiya: Gaaaaaaaahhh! – cai no chão.

Tenma: Esse é o meu sucessor? Ç.Ç

Thalia: Meus pêsames, mas olha pelo lado bom, o do Yato é mais inútil que ele.

Yato: Ç.Ç

A mulher tinha cabelos prateados longos, lisos até a cintura, com uma franja que cobria delicadamente os olhos, os olhos eram grandes levemente puxados, cor vermelha, baixa e magra, pele bem alva, dotada de uma beleza angelical, tinha corpo normal. Estranhamente, possuía rabo e orelhas de raposa, o rabo é bem fofo e macio na cor branca. As orelhas eram da mesma cor da cauda.

Thal: Mika! ^-^

Mika: Oi! ^-^

Bry: Aonde você tava?

Mika: Fui em outra dimensão encontrar um primo.

**Flashback**

Yusuke: Ô Kurama, quem é essa aí?

Kurama: Minha prima, algum problema?

Mika: Depois de tanto tempo, eu acho o meu primo, Kurama Youko e vem um mal educado atrapalhar. ¬¬

Kwabara: Dá pra ver, ela é parecida com o Kurama na versão youkai dele.

Hiei: Cala a boca idiota.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Uau, viajei legal agora O.O**

Milo: Ah não... ToT

Mika: Oi Milo, hehehehe

Mani: Mulher raposa. O.O

Mika: Meio youkai – raposa, meio humana na verdade. Se eu fosse totalmente youkai eu seria uma raposa mesmo. u.u

Aioria: Oi, já vai pentelhar o Milo? – sorrisão.

Mika: Proposta tentadora, mas acho que não. Eu achei a Mizuho e a Maya.

Todos: Quem?

Mira: As amazonas de pégaso e dragão.

Então apareceram as amazonas de pégaso e dragão.

A amazona de pégaso, Mizuho, tinha cabelos em ondas até os ombros, de um castanho da mesma cor de Seiya e Tenma, com uma franja repicada. Seus olhos eram vermelhos como os de Tenma, e pele um tanto bronzeada, com um corpo bem normal.

A amazona de dragão, Maya, era mais alta que a de pégaso, cabelos negros até os joelhos, com uma franja reta. Pele branca, corpo escultural, seios fartos, quadril largo, cintura fina, pernas torneadas, pacote completo. Seus olhos eram verde folha, lábios carnudos rosados.

Mizuho : Uau, quanto homem. O.O

Maya: Podes crer. O.O

Sho: Gentem, essas duas são Mizuho de Pégaso e Maya de Dragão.

Mizuho e Maya: Oi! ^-^

Entonce, foi quando chegaram Ofélia, Emily e Claire.

Claire: Finalmente as atrazildas chegaram...

Emily: Credo, mais homem.

Hyoga: *sussurando* Isaak, cuidado com a loirinha, ela é bem doidinha.

Isaak: *sussurando* Por que você acha isso?

Shura: *susurrando* Ela duvidou que o Hyoga congelasse as coisas porque ela achou ele quente. Hehehehe

Hyoga: ¬¬

Isaak: !.

Todos olham pra Isaak, achando que ele estava louco.

Isaak: HUAHUAHUAHAUA ESSA FOI MUITO BOA! HUAIAHUHAUAHUAHIHIAHUAAUAHUHA!

Shura: O incidente da Emily com o Hyoga.

Cavaleiros do presente: HUAIHIUOIHIHIOIOIHJHIHIHUA!

Hyoga: ¬¬

Dégel: Credo. O.O

Mika: Uia, você é a cara do Camus. O.O Qual o seu nome? ^-^

Tenma: Você não conhece o Dégel Mika?

Mika: Não pessoalmente. Então você é Dégel de Aquário?

Dégel: Sim.

Mika: Já ouvi falar da sua biblioteca =3

Yato: Quem já não ouviu falar? -.-

Mika: Calado!

Ela passa a cauda no nariz de Yato e...

Yato: ATCHIM! Droga, pêlos me fazem espirrar, ATCHIM!

Mika: Por isso mesmo eu passei, heheheheeheheh.

Então algumas plantas saem do chão, se enrolam no Milo e começa a arrastar ele.

Milo: MIKAAAAAAAAA!

Olos: Começou o pentelhamento da Mika.

Thalia: Eu ajudo!

Bry: Eu também!

Arrastam o Milo amarrado, amordaçado e encapuzado e começam a fazer algo com ele.

LC, amazonas, GDs, GMs e espectros: O.O Coitado.

Thalia: Coitado é pouco. ;3

Todos: O.O

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cap curtinho porque eu fiz correndo.**

**E gente, vou ficar sumida por uns tempos que eu vou viajar amanhã.**

**E eu preciso urgentimente de Guerreiras Deusas!**

**DEIXEM SUAS FICHAS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA** **BAKA E GUERREIROS SOLTEIRÕES FELIZES!** **\o/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13**

**Oiê! Voltei depois de comer muito tamuatá na brasa, tomar açaí na tigela só com farinha e todas essas coisas de caboco! XD **

**Eu demorei um pouco por dois motivos:**

**1°- Demoramos demais na fazenda porque tava bom demais!*apanha***

**2° - A cachorrinha do meu primo morreu. TTOTT Buáááááa**

**Voltando...**

**Eu tô fazendo desenhos das amazonas, e alguém sabe como fazer uma conta no Devionart? Eu quero postar os desenhos, se não... eu tenho dois Orkuts... Um é Monique Góes e o outro é Nahanara Yukina. Eu pretendo postar os desenhos nos dois, mas se no meu normal, eu não vou poder postar como as amazonas, apenas como desenhos, Mas no Nahanara Yukina vai ser numa pasta mesmo.**

**E Tenshi Aburame, se eu disser que nunca assisti nem li Senhor dos Anéis, você acredita? :3 *Yukina é flechada pela Arya, Oromis, Eragon, Murtagh e Brom***

**Aiii! i.i Quer dizer, já li todos os livros do Harry Potter e Eragon (eu não me conformo da Tonks e o Oromis terem morrido Ò.Ó) **

**Mas agora sem mais delongas, as amazonas!**

**Tenshi Aburame\ Nissa - Manigold tá bom? Ou Albafica? **

**Lilith 1212\ Charlotte – Alberich**

**Lilith 1212\ Desirré – Isaak**

**E umas mudanças básicas!**

**Nina – Regulus – O Shaka tá livre gent! Ele é muito velho pra ela. (Cinco anos)**

**Hayanna – Baian**

**Gentz, fiz uma introdução gigante, foi mal! x.x**

**Ao cap! **

**Quatro dias depois**

Estava amanhecendo no santuário, e Milo subia as escadarias, pretendendo ir até Peixes, ele sabia que Afrodite acordava bem cedo, e ele queria falar com ele antes que Evangeline acordasse, pois ele não queria ver ninguém fugindo dele.

Ele chegou a Peixes, e encontrou tudo vazio, ele não sabia se Afrodite havia acordado, mas precisava ver. Ele começou a andar pela casa, chegando até o jardim.

Ele pensava que a casa estava vazia, mas quando chegou no jardim, ele viu Evangeline, que cuidava das flores tranquilamente.

Foi aí que ele, pela primeira vez, reparou nela.

Ela estava cuidando das flores tranquilamente, ela estava mais tranqüila quanto ele jamais havia visto. Ela estava usando um vestido rosado e sandálias de amarrar marrons e um cinto de couro. Ela cantarolava algo numa língua desconhecida. Ele reparou que ela era extremamente bonita, seu cabelo era louro muito claro, a pele branquinha, e os seus olhos, que pareciam uma mistura bem sucedida de castanho com verde.

Ele já havia até esquecido o que queria falar com Afrodite e acabou dando um passo para trás e fez um barulho.

Eva: Hã?

Ela se virou, mas não havia ninguém.

Eva: Estranho, devo estar escutando coisas.

Então ela percebeu algo branco no chão.

Eva: Olha só! O meu lenço! Pensei que tinha perdido ele!

Foi só então que ela parou para pensar. Como ele havia aparecido lá?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estavam todos, (menos Eva) em frente á casa de Áries, quer dizer, quase todos, faltavam as Juízas do Inferno, e ninguém estava usando armadura.

Sísifo: Deixe ver se entendi, então os titãs que fizeram todos, menos as amazonas pararem aqui?

Gshion: É, eles fizeram isso a mais ou menos uma semana.

Mira: Eles querem fazer algo só com vocês, porque, segundo a Thal, eles paralisaram o tempo na dimensão de vocês.

Explicando bem, a Thal consegue enxergar entre as dimensões, e ela vira que o tempo parara na dimensão dos cavaleiros, tanto no futuro quanto em 1743.

Hakurei: Isso me alivia um pouco, pois assim, Hades não pode destruir tudo enquanto estamos fora

Hasgard: Mas eu realmente fiquei muito surpreso de saber que Shion e Dohko são como um senhor Sage e um senhor Hakurei aqui. XD

Reg: E bem preservados. XD

MDM: Isso porque vocês não viram o Dohko antes da Guerra Santa, ele parecia um repolho roxo que andava. Na verdade nem andava, porque ele passava o dia todo sentado em frente à cachoeira de Rozan e quase nem se mexia. x]

Oria: Ele era versão roxa e cabeluda do mestre Yoda. XD

LC: Quem?

Luna estava mexendo num notebook, entrou no Google e procurou imagens do mestre Yoda.

Luna: Esse aqui é o mestre Yoda. – mostrando as imagens

Mani: Putz Dohko! Você vai ficar muito feio! XD

Dohko: Ç.Ç

Então chegaram Genevive e Andrômeda, acompanhadas por uma garota.

A garota tinha cabelos azul céu, com umas manchas brancas e seus olhos pareciam dois sóis.

Thalia: Desculpe a pergunta, mas quem é essa garota?

Genevive: É a Levy!

Todos: Hein?

Andrômeda: É que ela muda de acordo com o horário ^-^

Yato: Isso é surpresa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Numa árvore próxima ao local onde eles estavam, estava uma águia prateada.

Essa águia fitava atentamente os cavaleiros, até que uma coruja branca com algumas penas douradas (uma Tyto Alba) pousou ao seu lado.

Tyto: Realmente, os boatos estavam certos.

Águia: Eu realmente acho isso interessante, tem até guerreiros deuses.

Então uma luz envolveu a coruja e ela se transformou em uma garota.

A garota era alta, magra, corpo normal, seus olhos são castanho mel, seus cabelos são vermelhos fortes, longos e lisos até a cintura, pele branquinha, fazendo grande contraste com seu cabelo, em seu braço direito traz uma tatuagem azul e tudo muito bem copiado da Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail XD.

Águia: Então há mesmo guerreiros homens em outra dimensão Aerith.

Aerith: É Nissa, mas será que são confiáveis?

Nissa: Só vendo.

Lentamente, a águia transformou-se em uma garota de cabelo prata, liso e longo até a cintura, muito brilhante, olhos azul-gelo, pele branca, alta de corpo proporcional.

Nissa: Além disso, cadê a Charlotte e a Desirré?

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos trançados até os joelhos, com olhos como prata líquida, corpo curvilíneo, com pele clara e rosto sardento apareceu em um galho acima.

Aerith: Ah! Charlotte, você estava aí!

Charlotte: Não, imagina...

Nissa: E a Desirré?

Uma garota com cabelos ruivos cacheados também até os joelhos, olhos como bronze líquido com o mesmo corpo e rosto da outra apareceu das sombras do outro galho.

Desirré: *sarcasmo* Tô no Tibete.

Aerith: Você cumpre bem o papel de Guerreira Deusa das sombras, não?

Desirré: E você não se parece nada com uma Guerreira Deusa de Benetnach, você não deveria estar sempre tocando uma harpa?

Nissa: Sem brigas vocês duas.

Aerith e Desirré: Humpf u.u

Charlotte: Não deveríamos falar com eles?

Nissa: Acho que sim, então vamos lá.

Ela pulou do galho, pela primeira vez mostrando sua armadura de Megrez.

Aerith, foi logo atrás, mostrando a armadura de Benetnach, e Charlotte a Mizar, e Desirré, sempre nas sombras, a de Alkor.

As quatro seguiram na direção dos cavaleiros

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alberich: Vocês não acham estranho os titãs não terem atacado mais?

Oria: Muito, quando nós lutamos com eles antes, os ataques eram quase todos os dias. X.X

Milo: Quando esse aí lutou contra o Céos, acho que ele viu a morte de tão acabado que ele ficou.

Oria: Eu vi a morte sim, eu juro que teve uma hora que eu vi o Aioros.

Todos: O.O

Olos: Hã, Aioria, você me viu mesmo, eu tive que ir te dar um empurrão pra você não morrer ^-^"

Todos: O.O

Oria: Caracas X-X

Milo: Realmente, ele viu a morte o.O

Nissa: Então realmente chegaram guerreiros de outra dimensão?

Siegfried: Hein?

Bry: Hum, você é a guerreira deusa de Megrez?

Nissa: Sou sim. n.n

Aerith: Eu sou a de Benetnach. ^-^

Charlotte: Eu de Mizar.

Desirré não quis dizer nada, ela continuou nas sombras.

Aerith: E a mal – humorada lá nas sombras e Desirré de Alkor.

Desirré: Humpf.U.U

Alberich: *sussurrando* Ei Fenrir, percebeu, que elas são gêmeas que nem os Bado e o Shido?

Fenrir: Sim.

Seiya: - - perto do Tenma e do Yato.

Tenma:...?

Yato:...?

Seiya: - Convidei ela pro show do Brown, e ela aceitou...

Todos:...?

Seiya: Quando a gente chegou no Sarau, a parada começou...

Stacy: Ele tá cantando a música do Alexandre Pires?

Seiya: Eu tentei de pegar, eu tentei de beijar, ficou com medo de amar. Rebola menina, que eu vou pra cima, você não escapar... – cantando e dançando.

Gdohko: Alguém deu pinga ou cerveja pra ele beber? O.O

Aioria dá um soco em Seiya e ele cai desmaiado.

Tenma: Quanto mais eu conheço esse cara, mais eu fico com receio de morrer. O.O

Todos: Com razão.

Alex: Eu vou pra casa, quero distância dele. O.O

Milo: Brenda, eu posso ir para a sua casa?

Bry: Pode sim.

Mika: Vou junto.

Aiolos: Vou junto também.

Arya: Alex, eu vou para sua casa ^-^"

Eles começam a sair e Arya e Aiolos acabam se esbarrando **(N\A: Esses dois se esbarram... XP Mas na Saga G, na edição 0, o Aiolos me pareceu bem desastrado.)**

Arya: Desculpa.

Aiolos: Tudo bem.

Todos foram embora deixando Seiya desmaiado no chão.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Casa de Sagitário**

Todas as amazonas e Thalia, Stacy e Mika estavam na casa de Sagitário.

Thalia: Eu realmente fico com pena do Tenma, tendo o Seiya como sucessor... Fala sério, ele é um babaca.

Stacy: E se ele é um japonês, como ele sabia a música do Alexandre Pires?

Nina: É um mistério de vida...

Arya: Thalia, você e o Tenma se gostam muito.

Brenda: Sim, assim como você e o Aiolos. U.U

Silêncio

Arya: Ficou doida?

Angel: Só sua reação já diz tudo. XD

Arya: Endoidou junto!

Nina: Ah! Qual é Arya!

Luna: Eu percebi a troca de olhares quando vocês se esbarraram XD

Arya: Eu só gosto dele na amizade! E também só nos conhecemos a duas semanas!

Nina: Já ouviu falar em amor à primeira vista?

Arya:

Luna: Tanto quanto eu não sou filha de Apolo.

Todas: O.O

Luna: Que foi?

Anna: Você é filha de Apolo, deus do Sol?

Luna: Droga, soltei sem querer. É, é bem difícil encontrar semideuses hoje em dia. Digamos que eu sou uma das exceções. X] Mas voltando ao assunto, Arya, só a sua reação, como a Angel disse, já diz tudo!=P

Thalia: Ele se preocupou muito com você quando vocês foram atacados pelo Iápeto.

Bry: Aí Arya, apaixonada pelo fantasminha camarada do Santuário. XD

Arya: E você pelo cubo de gelo ambulante do santuário. =P

Bry: O.O

Arya: Eu também percebo as coisas ok?

Nina: Agora ela te pegou Bry.

Bry: Não conta pra ele, por favor. X.X

Eva: Até que eu admito, tem uns homens bem bonitos lá.

Todas: O.O Eva!

Eva: Que é? Posso até ter medo de homens, mas também sou mulher!

Mira: De tudo que já aconteceu hoje, essa foi a que mais me surpreendeu agora. O.O

Anna: Evangeline, você está doente?

Eva: Não. Ô.o

Anna: Não comeu nenhuma balinha estranha, nem bebeu nada?

Eva: Eu não doente, nem drogada e nem bêbada -.-'

Alex: E porque você tem seu dito medo de homens.

Eva: Não é da sua conta.

Todas: Credo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Na casa de Gêmeos, Aiolos passava por uma situação parecida...

Aioria: Se você continuar negando assim, vou te chamar de gay Aiolos. XP

Olos: Mas é verdade! A Arya é só uma amiga!

Oria: Você é gay. XD

Olos: Eu não gay!

Shura: Então para de negar! E eu não ficaria envergonhado não, ela é muito bonita!

MDM: E olha só, você vai poder desencalhar depois de treze anos. XD

Olos: Você também é um encalhado.

Shiryu: Toma!

Seiya: Rapadura mela, rapadura mela, vai ficar tão linda, vai ficar tão bela. Rapa... – apanha do Saga e desmaia.

Ikki: Hoje ele acordou com um ataque de loucura!

Kanon: Aiolos, vou dar um ultimato: Ou você gosta dela, ou você é gay. Fala sério! Qual o problema de gostar de uma mulher? Você é homem caramba!

Aiolos: Eu não sou gay!

Kardia: Eu não ia me meter, em parte porque nós somos de outro tempo, mas você tá parecendo um retardado negando desse jeito.

Regulus: Nunca pensei em ver o Sísifo com cara de retardado. -

Sísifo: Regulus Ò.Ó

Regulus: Foi mal -

Deba: Esse menino é bem reprimido.

Gshion: Você diz isso porque você não viu a luta dele contra o Radamanthys depois da morte do Sísifo. (**N\A: Pra mim é uma das mais marcantes do mangá)**

Regulus: Hein?

Gshion: Deixa pra lá, mas só um conselho: Nunca, jamais use a Exclamação do Zodíaco.

Regulus: O-ok...

Enquanto isso, Aiolos ainda era pressionado.

Aiolos: Quer saber, acho que vou embora.

Ele começou a se dirigir até a saída da casa de Gêmeos, enquanto ouvia atrás de si, Shura, MDM, Oria, Saga e Kanon gritando: Gay!

Ele suspirou, e deixou que suas pernas o guiassem.

Ele passou perto do campo de treinamento das amazonas, sendo alvo de cochichos das mesmas. Ele adentrou no bosque do Santuário, passou pela Fonte de Atena, até que chegou a uma espécie de penhasco. Mais abaixo era possível ver um riacho com algumas árvores mais abaixo.

Aiolos: Caramba, que lugar bonito.

Ele se sentou á beira do penhasco, admirando a vista.

Ele estava admirando a vista quando ouviu o som de passos.

Ele se virou e deu de cara com Arya.

Olos: Ah, Oi Arya! – se levantando.

Arya: Oi Aiolos. O que você faz aqui?

Olos: Eu vim pra me livrar de gente pentelha.

Arya: Que coincidência! Eu também – na verdade foi por sua causa, ela pensou.

Aiolos: Eu acho que o meu irmão tá falando demais com a Mika e a Brenda, porque ele mesmo está virando um pentelho.

Arya: Acho que as meninas também.

Aiolos: Daqui a pouco aqui vai ser um lar de pentelhos.

Arya riu, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, ela sentiu sua cintura sendo enlaçada e ela sendo puxada, e sem cerimônia, Aiolos a beijou.

De início, Arya se sentiu surpresa, mas logo a surpresa passou e ela retribuiu o beijo. Agora tudo parecia certo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Acho que vocês perceberam, mas esse cap teve grande enfocamento no Aiolos e na Arya. Em parte porque eu faço a fic e peço a opinião do meu primo e ele me pediu para ter um cap mais enfocado nesses dois.**

**Yuri: E também porque eu sei que ela cede sob pressão! XD**

**Yukina: Seu chato! =X**

**E no próximo cap, eu pretendo colocar o porque do medo da Eva!**

**Beijos**

**Yukina**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14**

**Hiiiiii! Gentz virei aluna do Olos! *apanha da Arya***

**Ok, parei!**

**Eu vou começar a postar a fic de FT!**

**Agora, ás amazonas novas!**

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi /Lilith Vradica – Sylphid**

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya****/Sakuya Millefiore**** - Sorento**

**Vamos ao cap! *cantando Sweet Dreams da Beyoncé***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eva, trajando a armadura de Peixes, estava andando em um bosque nas proximidades do santuário, quando algo aconteceu...

Eva: Tem. Alguma. Coisa. Se. Aproximando. De. Mim.

De repente, algo incrivelmente rápido bateu nela, arremessando-a. Ela conseguiu segurar-se no galho de uma árvore, e soltou-se no chão.

Eva: Que força sobre-humana é essa?

Então, algo gigante, rodeado por fogo e magma apareceu.

?: Hum, vejo que você não se feriu com meu ataque... – uma voz masculina disse dentre as chamas.

Incrivelmente, Eva não saiu correndo ao constatar que era um homem, muito pelo contrário, ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, e um sorrisinho arrogante apareceu em seus lábios.

Eva: Pelo seu tamanho, vejo que você não é humano, você é um "giga"?

Giga: Hora, muito bem. Mesmo estando sobre ataque, sabe o que sou.

De repente, a cobertura de fogo e magma desapareceu, mostrando – se um gigante loiro musculoso.

Giga: Meu nome é Phlox de Cyanos. Recebi ordens de Cronos para ir destruir o Santuário.

Eva: Só passando por cima do meu cadáver.

Phlox: Ora garota. Já vou avisando. Sou um deus, portanto, rebelar-se contra mim, é uma atitude, deveras, estúpida. Formação Fusão!

Então, do chão começou a sair lava, muita, com tanta intensidade que se elevaram acima do giga.

Eva: Lava...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

MDM: Ei Shaka, tá reconhecendo esse cosmo?

Shaka:... É o cosmo daquele giga que você derrotou á uns seis anos atrás, não?

Eles sentiam claramente o cosmo de Phlox, porém tinha outro elevando – se, ele era extremamente forte, de uma intensidade tremenda, e parecia até mesmo trazer uma leve fragrância de flores...

Shaka: De quem é esse cosmo?

Shouko estava lá perto, e parou um segundo para reconhecê-lo...

Sho: É o cosmo da Evangeline!

MDM: Aquela garota que só de ver a gente sai correndo? Ô.o

Sho: Ela mesmo!

Milo: Não pensei que ela tivesse um cosmo tão grande... - admirado

MDM: Acho que vou lá, fiquei tentado a ver a luta XD

Milo: Vou junto, também bateu a curiosidade XD

Os dois se foram, e ninguém percebeu Albafica seguindo os dois...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Phlox: Ensôben!

Várias linhas pareciam fogo, estenderam-se das mãos do Giga, porém Eva conseguiu desviar-se de todas.

Phlox: Você é bem rápida, como todo pequenino deveria ser... Ensôben!

Quando Eva ia desviar-se, várias conseguiram pegá-la e ela foi amarrada. Com um movimento giratório brusco, ele a atirou longe.

Phlox: Você provavelmente está morta agora...

Porém, no exato momento em que os homens estavam se aproximando, Eva levantou-se e soltou-se.

Ela deu um sorriso brutal e rapidamente deu uma série de chutes rápidos que atingiram o Giga em vários pontos quase ao mesmo tempo.

MDM: *sussurrando* Caramba, ela é rápida!

Eva: Só aquilo não vai me derrotar... Que tal você dançar um pouco?

Phlox: Hein?

Ele lhe deu um soco, porém ela bloqueou o ataque... Com uma rosa negra?

Phlox:...?

Eva: He... Dancem rosas negras, Rosas Piranhas! (**N/A: Colando a fala do Albafica, hehehehe...**)

As rosas negras voaram numa velocidade atordoante, e atingiram em cheio a Adamas do Giga. (**N\A: Adamas é a armadura dos gigas em Gigantomaquia**)

Milo:*sussurrando* Golpe ofensivo básico do cavaleiro de Peixes XP

Albafica:*por pensamento* Nisso ele tem razão... – ele se encontrava em cima de uma árvore, e assim como MDM e Milo, ele assistia a luta atentamente.

Phlox: Maldita! Vai se arrepender por destruir minha Adamas!

Ele desferiu um soco nela, porém o deteve antes de tocá-la. Havia algo os rodeando. Uma espécie de névoa vermelha.

Phlox: Que névoa vermelha é essa?

Eva sorriu, o sangue escorrendo livremente de sua testa.

Milo: *sussurrando* O. Que. É. Isso?

MDM:*sussurrando* Não me pergunte O.O

Albafica: O quê? Essa névoa... Não me diga que ela também... – claramente surpreso.

Milo e MDM tomaram um susto quando Albafica falou, e ambos olharam para cima.

MDM: Ela também o que?

Albafica: Ela também tem...

Nesse exato momento ela disse:

Eva: Estou decepcionada. Pensei que você fosse mais forte...

Phlox: O quê? Peraí, a névoa está se gerando de seu sangue? – Surpreso ao constatar isso.

Eva: Quer uma explicação? Eu convivo com minhas rosas á tanto tempo...

Milo e MDM: Hein?

Albafica: Estou vendo, mas não tô acreditando...

Eva: Que meu sangue se tornou tão venenoso quanto elas! Espinho Carmesim!

De seu sangue, saíram milhares de espinhos e atingiram em cheio o deus agora derrotado.

Phlox: Não acredito, como eu, um ser imortal, fui derrotado por uma humana... – morre.

MDM: De novo você quis dizer...

Eva vê Milo, MDM e Albafica e...

Eva: Ahhhhhhhh! Homens – sai correndo

Os três: Nem parece a mesma pessoa... – gota enorme

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Annabel, Dégel e Shion estavam na biblioteca, pesquisando sobre a Megas Depranon.

Dégel: É bem provável que eles a tenham utilizado...

Gshion: Mas eles teriam que invadir o santuário para pegá-la, o que não acorreu!

Anna: Mas Cronos, é Deus do Tempo. Ele pode manipular o tempo ao seu favor na hora em que quiser.

Gshion:*murmurando* E Dégel que vai ter um sério problema com Poseidon...

Anna escutou, mas Dégel não.

Dégel: O quê? Ô.o

Shion: Nada ^-^"

Anna engasgou e disse:

Anna: Acho que vou procurar outro livro...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Casa de Virgem

Na casa de virgem, Luna e Nina estavam jogando videogame enquanto Sho lia um romance yaoi\lemon. *O*

Nina: Argh! Sho isso é nojento!

Sho: Saia da minha cabeça enquanto eu leio o lemon, hehehehe...

Luna: Presta atenção no jogo que você tá perdendo Nina.

Nina: Quê? Ah que droga! Perdi!

Luna: I win!

Nesse momento Shura apareceu.

Shura: Hã, oi meninas, vocês viram o Aiolos?

Sho: Não vi ele não...

Luna: Agora que eu percebi, a Arya também sumiu...

Nina: Só falta ela estar com ele XD

Shura: Vocês também perceberam o clima entre os dois? XD

Sho: É claro que sim! XP

Shura: Até que eles formam um belo casal X]

Sho: Com toda razão XP

Shura: Acho que eu vou procurar o Aiolos... E talvez a Arya junto XD

Sho: Boa sorte então XD

Shura foi embora, deixando as meninas para trás.

Sho: Sabem, não é por nada não mas eu achei ele bonito...

Luna: Achei mais o antecessor dele...

Nina: Os dois são idênticos! Mas eu preferi o antecessor do Aioria...

Luna: É o único com a sua idade XD

Nina: E daí se eu sou a amazona de ouro mais nova?

Luna e Sho: Pirralha XD

Nina: Suas malvadas =X

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aqui o cap! Espero que gostem! E já lancei a minha nova fic de fichas!**

**Beijos**

**Yukina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15**

**Yukina: *assistindo Claymore***

**Tenma: Não tem nada pra você fazer não? ¬¬**

**Yukina: Tem sim, só que eu não posso assistir a Teresa dando a maior porrada na Sophie, Noel, Irene e na Priscila quando eu quero? **

**Tenma: Começa logo caramba ò.ó Você ainda tem que explicar por demorou!**

**Yukina: Cala a boca que cê tá parecendo a minha avó.**

**Tenma: *vai até o DVD e tira o CD***

**Yukina: Seu chato! Eu queria ver a Noel e Sophie morrendo!**

**Tenma: Anda logo Ò.Ó – colocando a armadura divina.**

**Yukina: Ameaçar não vale Ç.Ç – com medo do Tenma**

**Pois bem, eu demorei por dois motivos, primeiro, eu tava fazendo o 1° cap da minha outra fic.**

**2° Me arrastaram pra uma viajem e não me deixaram eu levar o meu PC Ò.Ó**

**Saulo Freitas/ Alethia – Shun**

**Paulo Amorim/Eveline (pronuncia-se Evelaine XP)- Valentine**

**Ao cap antes que eu apanhe do Tenma =X**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Os Três Juízes e mais alguns espectros estavam bem longe das doze casas, enquanto entardecia.

**Aiacos:** Sinceramente, por quê nos mandaram pra essa dimensão, nós temos que agüentar malditos cavaleiros ò.ó

**Minos:** Concordo, mas é o jeito =/

**Sylphid: **Não querendo interromper, mas já interrompendo, quem são elas?

**Rada:** Elas quem?

No momento, chegaram duas espectros, uma com a armadura de harpia, e outra com a de basilisco.

A amazona de harpia tinha longos cabelos brancos, soltos, olhos azuis claros, pele bronzeados e seios médios, com coxas grossas e cintura fina, com vários brincos nas orelhas.

A de basilisco era alta, magra, com cabelos vermelhos com mechas negras, presos ao estilo Maria Chiquinha, porém muito longos, olhos felinos bicolores, o da esquerda sendo azul petróleo e o da direita azul esverdeado, morena, com um corpo sensual.

**Harpia: **Desculpe nos intrometer, mas já nos intrometendo, algum de vocês viu a senhora Levy, a espectro de Wyvern?

**Radamanthys:** Hããã, vimos ela hoje de manhã O.O

**Harpia:** A essa altura ela já deve ter mudado de novo =\ - olhando o entardecer.

**Aiacos: **Isso é estranho...

**Basilisco: **Deixe ela escutar isso que ela irá mostrar o quão doce, meiga e delicada ela é para você.

**Aiacos: **Entendi tom de voz -.-

Nesse momento, apareceu Genevive.

**Genevive:** Sakuya, Lilith! O que fazem aqui?

**Harpia:** Estamos aqui...

**Basilisco:** Na verdade a Sakuya me arrastou até aqui -.-

**Sakuya: **Continuando antes que a Lilith me interrompa, viemos atrás dela pois a Alethia fez uma besteira. De novo.

**Genevive: **Tudo bem -.- Levo vocês até ela. Peraí, a Alethia DE NOVO?

**Lilith: **Ela faz bastante besteira pra uma espectro, não? XP

**Genevive:** O que foi dessa vez ? -.-

**Sakuya: **Ela quase destruiu o mundo inferior

**Genevive: QUÊ?**

**Minos:** Isso é importante O.O

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Casa de Aquário**

Na casa de Aquário, Arya era interrogada XP

**Angel:** Fala logo! Onde você tava!

**Arya:** Eu já disse, no penhasco!

**Sho: **Na mesma hora que Aiolos sumiu? XD

**Luna:** Suspeeeitooo!

**Arya: **Escuta aqui...

**Voz: **Com licença...

Todas se viraram e viram um menina de 10 anos de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Em suas mão trazia um envelope.

**Sho: **Ah, olá Teresa.

**Teresa:** Hã, não espero estar interrompendo nada...

**Arya:** Na verdade não está. – ela suspirou de alívio.

**Luna, Sho e Angel: **Sua chata =X

**Teresa: **Hã, é carta para – Lê pra quem é – Arya Cantric.

**Arya:** Pra mim?

**Teresa:** É. – entrega a carta e vai embora.

Todas as amazonas estavam lá na casa.

**Anna:** De quem é a carta?

**Arya:** Deixa eu ver.

Ela abriu o envelope, e pegou um papel que tinha cara de ser bem caro.

**Arya: **É um convite para uma festa. – ela disse bem surpresa.

**Thal: **E o que ele diz?

**Arya:** "Eu e meus amigos convidamos vocês para uma festa para comemorar minha liberdade e minha inocência..." – Arya sentiu medo no momento em que leu "liberdade" e "inocência".

**Anna: Parece** uma carta de alguém que estava preso. O.O – assustada.

**Arya:** "… Espero vocês aqui. Assinado Helder Consic" – a essa altura suas mãos tremiam.

**Nina:** Esse cara não foi preso há uns seis anos?

**Luna: **Foi sim, passou lá em Johanesburgo O.O

**Lis:** Se lembro bem, ele foi preso por maus-tratos, estupro e pedofilia, ele era um empresário e fez isso com a sobrinha órfã que denunciou ele.

**Bry:** Mas por quê ele mandou uma carta pra Arya?

**Arya:** Simples.

Todas olharam pra ela.

**Arya:** Eu sou a sobrinha órfã dele.

**Todas: QUÊ !**

**Anna:** Você é a sobrinha que ele abusou? 0.0

**Arya:** Sim. Eu ODEIO ele.

**Lis:** Também pudera.

**Bry: **E ainda tem a cara de pau de te convidar para uma festa!

**Arya:** Espera, caiu alguma coisa.

Ela se abaixou e pegou outros cinco convites.

**Arya: **Parece que vou ter que levar alguém. – feliz.

**Lis: **Quem você vai convidar?

**Arya:** Hum, Anna?

**Anna:** Hã, tudo, bem, eu vou.

**Arya:** Angel?

**Angel: **Colei junto ;3

**Arya:** Lis.

**Lis:** Com certeza eu vou :D

**Arya:** Luna.

**Luna:** Eu?

**Lis:** Precisamos de alguém pra nos dar carona :D

**Luna:** Engraçadinha ¬¬

**Arya:** Thal.

**Thal:** Hum, ok.

**Anna:** Não tô com um bom pressentimento quanto a essa festa...

**Arya:** Nem eu, por isso que eu vou.

**Lis:** Ok =\

Nesse momento chegou Eva.

**Eva:** Oi. – desviando o olhar da Lis que começou a esticar a pele do rosto e a fazer caretas.

**Arya: **Oi, onde você tava.

**Angelina:** Provavelmente viu um homem... X)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Horas depois**

**Casa de Leão**

Aioria e Ikki estavam na casa de Leão.

**Ikki:** Onde se meteu a amazona daqui?

**Oria: Acho** que tá no quarto dela. Esse lugar é bem arrumadinho...

No momento em que ele disse isso, ouviu – se no quarto o som de coisas caindo e se quebrando.

**Ikki: **Ou talvez não XD.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aqui o cap! E as "donas" da Angel, Lis , Angel e Thal, digam quais são as roupas de festa delas please!**

**Beijos**

**Yukina.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 16**

**Hi! Alguém consegue falar com a Vangeresse Lolita? Não consegui entrar em contato com ela :\**

**Deixando de lado, obrigada pelas roupas, Lune Kuruta, linanime e Tati Amancio =D Aliás, adorei elas!**

**E vi que algumas meninas ficaram curiosas quanto a Alethia XD**

**Se eu disser que ela é a amazona de Bennu alguém acredita? '-'**

**Bem as amazonas novas e agradecimentos especiais aos meu colegas da escola que tão me dando fichinhas =D**

**Iasmin/Rachelle – Ikki (acho que ele se deu bem XD)**

**Carol/Dietrich – Yo **

**Ao cap! **

Aiolos estava subindo as escadarias, quando apareceram Luna, Lis e Angel arrastando Arya, Thal e Bel (a Annabel), e mais atrás vinham três garotas (Sakuya e Litith eram duas).

Anna: Me soltem!

Luna: Que vergonha! Você, a Thal e Arya não têm vestido de festa! XP

Arya:Algum problema? Dá pra soltar a gente?

Luna, Lis e Angel: Ás compras :D

Aiolos: Que diabos... O.O

Lilith e Sakuya também arrastavam uma garota.

Garota: Por que eu tenho que ir junto? Ç.Ç

Ela era de altura média e magra, de seios bem normais, cabelo castanho claro pouco acima do ombro repicado, com a franja repicada virando para um lado e seus olhos eram prateados, sua pele era clara e tinha um rosto que parecia inocente. Não aparentava ter mais de 13 anos.

Lilith: Talvez pela besteira que vocês fez Alethia? Ò.Ó

Alethia: Me desculpa X(

Aiolos: O que tá acontecendo? Ô.o – olhando pra Alethia tentando se soltar.

Sakuya: Estamos com um mau pressentimento quanto a uma festa e recebemos ordens de ir lá, por isso estamos indo comprar coisas para passarmos despercebidas e vamos lá =\

Aiolos: De quem é a festa.

Lilith: Do tio da Arya

Olos: Ah O.O

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loja de vestidos**

Anna: Como vocês conseguiram me arrastar até aqui? Ç.Ç

Luna: Dá pra ver que você não liga pra aparência né?

Anna: Como se precisasse ¬¬

Angel: Não reclama! É uma festa de gala, por isso, você vai ter que ir chique, bem! – olhando alguns vestidos.

Anna: Mas... – Lis joga vários vestidos nela.

Lis: Acho bom parar de reclamar e vai provar esses vestidos! – empurra ela pro provador.

Alethia: Eu concordo com a Annabel Ç.Ç

Lilith: Não reclama ¬¬ - procurando vestidos

Arya: Ok, quanto a festa, espero que o meu tio não me reconheça ç.ç

Alethia: Quer que seu tio tenha um lugar reservado no Hades? ^-^

Lilith: Realmente ele merece. U.U

Alethia foi saindo de fininho, mas Sakuya a pegou.

Sakuya: Ah, você não se safa tão fácil ^-^

Alethia: Mas eu não gosto de festas, não gosto de me maquiar e não sei comprar roupas de festa!

Sakuya: Então a gente compra pra você!

Arya: Acho que você não se safa dessa

Alethia: Ç.Ç

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Farfalla: Vai ter uma coisa perigosaaaaaaaaaa! 8D

Hayanna: OK quanto essa festa parece ser perigosa mas NÃO GRITA!

Farfalla: Mals X]

Garota: Sabe, você é a pessoa mas sã que eu conheço Far ¬¬ *sarcástica*

Ela era de longos cabelos ondulados pretos e com mechas levemente grossas azul petróleo, olhos castanhos escuros. De pele clara com um leve tom bronzeado. Tinha 1,65 de altura, de coxas grossas, magra e seios fartos. Tem uma tatuagem na perna esquerda de um dragão se "enrolando" na perna e um piercing de argola no canto da boca.

Brenda: Kamy e Emily o que vocês vieram fazer no Santuba?

Emily: A Kamy me arrastou pra cá por pura curiosidade.

Emily era bem magra e baixa. Seu corpo quase não possuía curvas, fazendo-a parecer um "cabo de vassoura". Ela tem, apesar de ser baixa, tem um perfil longilíneo o que a torna elegante e graciosa. Seus cabelos são de um tom de rosa bem escuro, quase vinho que chegam até o meio das costas, sendo lisos e repicados nas pontas. Tem uma franja bagunçada que lhe bate na altura dos olhos, cobrindo-os parcialmente. Seus olhos são verde oliva, grandes e brilhantes como os de uma personagem de anime. Sua pele é clara, mas nada exagerado.

Kamy: Como se você não estivesse curiosa também XD

Emily: Estando ou não estando, você poderia ser mais educada.

Kamy: ¬¬

Farfalla:*Segurando o riso*

Cecília: Sem brigas, por favor, Ó.Ò

Kamy: Por que surdinha?

Ceci: Não me chama de surdinha! ò.ó

Rada: Por que ela chamou a outra de surdinha?

Yo: Quero saber também.

Hayanna: A Ceci é deficiente auditiva, mas não que ela seja dependente, muito pelo contrário.

Oria: Sinceramente, não parece que ele é surda O.o

Emily: Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela conversa olhando para as pessoas.

Ceci: Deixando isso de lado, porque todas as generais marinas estão aqui?

Isaak: Todas?

Uma garota se materializa do lado dele.

Isaak: Ahhh! – Cai no chão.

Farfalla e Kamy: *Rolando de rir*

Isaak: Que susto caramba!

Garota: Não tenho culpa se você é desprevenido XP

Ela era alta, magra, corpo esbelto, sem nada de mais (nem de menos), seu cabelo era até as coxas, ondulado quase cacheado marrom escuro com mechas mais claras, lábios carnudos, olhos azuis escuros, e pele cor de chocolate. (DIGA NÃO AO RACISMO!)

Kamy: Por isso que eu gosto da Eveline XD

Yo e Baian: *Ainda rindo do Isaak*

Eveline: Foi mau se eu te assustei, mas isso foi engraçado XD

Isaak : Ah sim, muito ¬¬

Sorento: Você é a general marina de...

Eveline: Dragão Marinho.

Sorento: Ah bom.

Eveline: E vocês se enganaram, a Dietrich não veio XP

Ceci: Que pena, eu gosto dela =/

Kamy: Falou as vegetarianas XD

Ceci: Sério, você está conseguindo me irritar.

Kamy: Ei, as generais marinas não vão pra bendita festa XD

Eveline: Só duas, eu incluída.

Emily: E quem?

Eveline: Alguém que não trás confusão.

Farfalla e Kamy: ¬¬

Hayanna: Vai a Cecília, ela é a mais quieta.

Aiacos: E você?

Hayanna: Isso é porque você não me conhece XP

Todos: O.O

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Foi mal pela demora gente, mas é que já tô estudando para o provão, e oitavo ano não é a coisa mais fácil.**

**Miguel: Isso porque ela é a 2° mais inteligente da sala!**

**Calado! Eu tô com os neurônios queimados, mas sexta e sábado é a prova então ok.**

**Beijos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap 17**

**Hiii! Voltei depois de esfriar o meu cérebro queimado!**

**Agradecimentos á todas que mandaram fichas nesta e em minhas outras fics!**

**Agora, às fichas escolhidas, já que estou quase para fechá-las!**

**linanime/Luna – Shakito! *apanha do Shaka***

**Miguel/ Prince – A única ficha masculina da fic – conversei com o Miguel e vai ficar com uma OCC... Teresa**

**E... À fic!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mu, Shaka, e algumas outras pessoas estavam perto de Áries conversando.

Gshion: Estranho só termos tido um ataque até agora.

Alex: Um?

Gshion: Um ataque direto de titans. Quem foi que sofreu mais ataques na última vez?

Milo, MDM, Shura e Saga: Todo mundo odeia o Aioria \o/

Alexa: Eu assisto Todo Mundo odeia o Cris! \o/

Voz: Eu também! \o/

Todos pararam. A voz que falara era uma voz adolescente, de um garoto!

Aioria: Quem é agora? Ô.o

Sai um garoto das sombras perto da Alexa.

Garoto: Bu!

Alexa: Aahh! – se assusta

Milo: O que um garoto tá fazendo em um Santuário feminino?

Garoto: E você, é por que é travesti?

Aioria, Shura, MDM, Saga, Kanon e Aiolos: *Se matando de rir*

Mu: *Segurando o riso*

Shion: *faz cara de Ai Meu Saco*

Milo: Ora peste! Ò.Ó

Garoto: Vem me pegar, nhenhenhenhenhenhen! *mostra a língua pro Milo*

Milo: Grrr

Milo tenta agarrar o garoto, mas ele desaparece como se as sombras tivessem o engolido.

Milo: Que diabos!

MDM: O Milo tá perdendo pra um moleque XD

Milo: Cala a boca que você também perdeu Ò.Ó

Shion: Você tá perdendo para um cego Milo.

Milo: Hein?

Shion: Pelo menos foi o que me pareceu, os olhos dele estavam enfaixados.

Enquanto resto se matava de rir...

Alexa: Ok Prince! Chega de brincadeiras! Pode aparecer já!

Mu: Você o conhece? O.O

O garoto aparece do lado de Alexa, e ela abraça ele.

Alexa: Claro, ele é meu irmão mais novo! Ele é um doce.

Prince: *Mostra a língua pro Milo*

Milo: Claro um doce ¬¬ Nota mental: nunca deixe ele se juntar com a Thalia e a Mika.

Alexa: Se você o conhecer bem ele é u.u

Prince era alto e magro, porém um pouco forte, com o cabelo azul escuro do estilo do Alone, só que só a parte de cima, sem a parte longa. Pele branca estava usando uma camisa de mangas compridas vermelhas com uma camisa de mangas curta quadriculada azul, com calça jeans e tênis. Um visual tipicamente americano. E seus olhos estavam enfaixados.

Milo: Um doce ¬¬

Prince: Foi você que começou XP

Milo: EU?

Alexa: Sossega o facho Prince.

Prince: Ok.

Aioria: Gostei dele XP

MDM: Eu também XD

Milo: Eu não Ò.Ó

Prince: Azar o seu XD

Alex: Prince!

Prince: Maus, mana.

Shion: Ok, temos uma nova peste no santuário que não se deu bem com o Milo, o que mais falta?

Alexa: Ele recebeu treinamento u.u

Milo:*sarcástico* Mentira ¬¬

Prince: Sério véio XP

Milo: Me chamou de que?

Prince: Véio mesmo. XP

Tenma e Yato assistindo tudo.

Tenma: É como ver outra versão do Alone O.O

Yato: Melhor do que a conhecemos AI! – apanha do Tenma.

Milo: Esse moleque tá me irritando ò.ó

Prince: É um dom meu XP

Milo: Grrr!

Prince:*pressentindo o pior* Lightning Plasma!

Milo surpreso se defende e o Prince aproveita pra dar no pé.

Aioria: Que...?

Regulus: Digo o mesmo O.O

Alexa: Nem eu sei quando ele aprendeu isso o.o

Gshion: Voltando, uma nova peste no Santuário, treinada, com o mesmo golpe do Aioria e do Regulus e de grande potência. O.O Ele tem o nível de um de ouro!

Milo: Uma peste perigosa! TTOTT

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chegam as amazonas das compras, TODO MUNDO PRA CASA DE LEÃO! \o/

Depois das compras, foram pro cabeleireiro, foram atrás de jóias etc.

Arya:*se olhando no espelho* Como vocês me obrigaram a fazer isso Ó.Ò

Arya não tinha o cabelo rosa com mechas violeta? Agora estavam totalmente violeta!

Lu e Lis: Ficou melhor assim!\o/

Arya: Ahan ¬¬

Bel: Como vocês conseguiram me obrigar a comprar esse vestido?

Lis: Com jogo de cintura XD

Bel: Obrigada pela resposta extremamente explicativa ¬¬

Thal: Não se irritem, é uma festa, precisam se produzir.

Alethia: Mesmo não querendo ir? i.i

Thal: Mesmo não querendo ir.

Lis: Deixando isso de lado, vai por a roupa! – pega a Thal e arrasta.

Thal: Ehn ¬¬

Lis: Nem vem com essa de não gostar de contato físico! Entra!- Empurra ela no closet.

Lu: Bel, sua roupas são todas do mesmo estilo!

Bel: Claro!

Lis: Que desastre.

Bel: Como? ¬¬

Lis: Nada miga ^-^'

Lili: Isso tá se tornando uma festa ¬¬

Sakuya: Com certez O.O

**Depois de muito briga, muita discussão, bate boca e choradeira...**

Estão as amazonas prontas para a festa!

Bel: Não estou nada á vontade i.i

Pois é, a Bel estava com um vestido azul, sóbrio e elegante, com decote em "V" (**N/A:** **realça os seios... Não que ela saiba, na verdade... o.o**), com as costas nuas. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com alguns cachos caindo, os seus acessórios e a sandálias eram prateados. Ela estava com uma sombra azul pra realçar os olhos, rímel, maquiagem completa. Totalmente produzida pela Lu XD

Lu: Nem parece você Bel XD

Bel: Super lisonjeada como o elogio ¬¬

*Toc Toc*

Mika: Oiêêêê! Posso entrar?

Lis: Pode sim!

Lis estava usando um vestido azul-claro de cetim brilhante com um laço mais escuro caído na altura do quadril, com alças em detalhes em folha, com uma tiara na cabeça, bem pequena e sem muitos detalhes, parecendo quase uma faixa.

Mika: Oii! Noossa! Todo mundo chique... Bel é você? O.O

Bel: É ¬¬

Sho: Tá bonita assim, se tirar a cara de mau humor fica melhor.

Bel: ò.ó

Arya: É, mas pra que tanto estresse Bel?

Thal: De acordo.

Arya estava com um vestido estilo grego branco, que tinha decote em V, que tinha mais ou menos o estilo do vestido da Saori, só que tinha a partir dos ombros vinha uma manga curta que não enrolava nos braços, sendo que de costas parecia um xale, com um espartilho (aquela coisa de ouro que a Saori usa no primeiros eps.) dourado e prateado, usava nos braços braceletes também dourados e prateados, assim como no cabelo, em que estava preso num rabo alto. **(N\A: Péssima na descrição, e quanto à Thal, eu não irei colocar aqui pois não entrei em contato com a Vangeresse Lolita -.-)**

Bel: Eu prefiro ler com minhas roupas normais u.u

Lu: Você não tem jeito -.-

Luna usava um vestido laranja longo, com bordados e abertos na perna, com um pano em volta dos ombros. Seus cabelos estavam presos num elegante nó , o qual estava decorado com uma presilha em formato de sol. Usava jóias douradas.

Mika: Que presilha bonitinha!

Lu: Presente do meu pai ^-^

Bel: Apolo?

Lu: Ele mesmo.

Angel: Ok, já estamos prontas!

Angel usava um vestido curto preto com drapeados brancos, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam cacheados, presos em um meio rabo frouxo, em seu braço direito tinha uma pulseira de prata em formato de flores, com brincos médios de strass, maquiagem leve e um cordão com o símbolo de escorpião.

O vestido da Sakuya era corpete vermelho sangue com as fitas de trás pretas, saia preta curta até meio da coxa com uns detalhes em vermelho, com uma gargantilha no pescoço e sapatos pretos com salto alto.

Sakuya: É melhor irmos antes que eu bata na Alethia.

Alethia: Odeio esse vestido!

Alethia estava com um vestido rosa até os joelhos, com os bordados em degradê. Seu cabelo estava solto, porém ela estava levemente maquiada, e usava um sapato de salto branco.

Lili: Para de reclamar menina! ò.ó

Lilith usava um vestido meio medieval branco sem mangas com a gola amarrada, porém era escondida por um grande colar negro, e em sua cintura tinha um grande cinto negro , estava com os cabelos soltos e usava sapatos de salto agulha negros.

Chegaram então alguns cavaleiros na casa.

Saga, Kanon e MDM: *¬*

Andrômeda:¬¬ ok, todo mundo saindo daqui!

Trio Pervertido: Por quê?

Andrômeda: Porque sim!

Saga: Chata ¬¬

Andrômeda: Circulando!

O Trio se manda, então...

Lis: Acho que está na hora de ir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Próximo cap, FESTA!**

**Espero que gostem das descrições e do cap! (Me embananei toda na da Arya)**

**Bom, é isso!**

**Beijos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 18**

**Oi gente! Sumi né?**

**Bom, foi mal pela demora, mas eu estava estudando para uma prova no CCAA E as da escola vão começar.**

**E também teve um assalto na minha escola, no mesmo dia em que aconteceu o massacre no Rio de Janeiro.**

**Ok, a partir de agora as fichas estarão FECHADAS ok?**

**E que pena! LC ACABOU TT-TT O fim de uma história ótima!**

**Bom, vamos ao cap!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As meninas estavam chegando à festa, que parecia de longe ser bastante chique.

Luna: *assobia* Parece ser beeem chique! – vendo o número de carros.

Bel: Com certeza, e é ainda num palacete!

Arya: O meu tio é dado à essas coisas mesmo -.-

Angel: Luna, só uma pergunta, como você comprou um Porshe? (**N/A: O carro)**

Luna: Com dinheiro Ô.o

Angel: Deixa você não entendeu -.-

Arya, Bel e Lis: *Segura o riso*

Thal: *Revira os olhos*

Luna: Que foi?

As quatro: Nada XD

Luna: o.O

Bel: É que... OLHA PRA FRENTE!

Luna e olha e quase bate numa moto, desviando no último segundo.

Motoqueiro: Barbeira!

Lu: Barbeira é a tua m... mfff! – Bel tapa a boca dela.

Bel: Olha a boca! Ò.Ó

Lu: u.u

Arya: Quase...

Lis: Tamo chegando!

Estavam mesmo, tanto que havia seguranças nas portas pedindo os convites.

Lu: Como as espectros vão driblar esses "gorilas"?

Arya: Shhh!

O carro estavam chegando perto dos seguranças, e quando chegou, um dos "gorilas" disse em voz grave e bruta:

Gorila: Seus convites.

Arya: Aqui u.u

Passar por gorilas: ok. Entrar na festa: em transição.

As garotas entram na festa e dão de cara com Cecília de Sirene vestida de musicista.

Lis: Você...

Ceci: Shhhh! Tô disfarçada, não estrague tudo!

Lis: Mals =x

Chegam as espectros.

Lilith: Olha, a General...- interrompida.

Homem: Ora ora, veja quem está aqui!

As meninas se viraram (enquanto Ceci dava no pé), e viram um homem alto, magro, de cabelos roxos e cavanhaque da mesma cor. Com uma pele morena e musculoso com olhos violeta.

Lilith: Uau...

Arya: *Sussurrando* Não se engane.

Homem: Há quanto tempo não a via, Arya!

Arya: Olá tio. *gélida*

Todas: O.O''

Angel: *Sussurra* Nunca vi a Arya assim O.O

Lis: Nem eu O.O

Helder: Se acalma menina.

Arya o olhou ceticamente.

Helder: Que foi? Passei seis anos preso, mas não perdi minha dignidade.

Arya: Não, perdeu antes. – ela murmurou

Helder: Pois bem, aproveitem a festa!- e virou-se e foi embora.

Lu: Tenso...

Bel: Nem me fale...

Lis: Bom, ela tem motivo...

Alethia: Nisso eu concordo...

Arya: Ok! Tá, mas e agora o que a gente faz?

Lilith: Vá saber

Thal: Ok, que tal a gente se separar e ver se encontra algo suspeito?

Sakuya: Melhor das ideias, e também umas das mais velhas...

Thal: Mas é a única que dá para fazer até o presente momento u.u

Alethia: Ela tem razão =\

Sakuya: ¬¬

Lis: Então a gente se separa e vai andando por aí até algo acontecer ou nada?

Thal: Essa é a ideia.

Bel: Então tá.

O grupinho se separou, cada uma para um lado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Santuário**

A Grande Mestra do santuário estava no salão, sozinha pela primeira vez desde que os cavaleiros chegaram.

GM: Está tudo confuso...

Ela deu um suspiro cansado e começou a se virar quando ouviu uma voz.

Voz: Você tem razão, Minerva.

A Grande Mestra se virou novamente e viu uma mulher aparentemente de sua idade entrando no recinto.

GM: Ah, olá, Sylvia.

A mulher parou a sua frente. Ela tinha uma pele bastante morena, com cabelos grisalhos, maçãs do rosto altas, olhos bastantes escuros. E bastante bem preservada.

Sylvia: Vejo que várias coisas mudaram no santuário. Vi a presença de vários homens por aqui.

Minerva suspirou novamente.

Minerva: Tem razão, parece que titans os enviaram para cá.

Sylvia: Tem outra coisa em que tenho de ressaltar.

Minerva: Deixe-me adivinhar, o fato de não termos encontrado Athena.

Sylvia: Exatamente.

Minerva começou a andar em círculos.

Minerva: Isso também me preocupa. E parece que Prince arranjou problemas com o cavaleiro de escorpião...

Agora foi a vez de Sylvia suspirar.

Sylvia: Aquele Tsi-ta-ga-a-s-ha-ya, tem outra coisa com que me preocupa, e é exatamente ele...

Minerva olhou-a preocupada.

Minerva: Apesar de ser mestra de Alexa e Prince você também é...

Sylvia: Eu sei, sou avó deles, mas é a personalidade de Prince que me preocupa.

Minerva: A personalidade?

Sylvia: Sim, a personalidade. Você não o conhece como eu o conheço Minerva.

Minerva: Eu sei que não.

Sylvia: Ele criou uma espécie de armadura para si mesmo.

Minerva: Como assim?

Sylvia: Quer em outras palavras? Suspeito que Prince, meu neto e irmão de Alexa seja a reencarnação de Hades.

****

**Doze casas**

A jovem Teresa subia corria apressadamente para dar um recado de Sylvia para Alexa.

Teresa: Não querendo reclamar, mas já reclamando, acho que a pior coisa nesse santuário é a escadaria. – ela estava arfando por subir as escadas correndo. Depois de um (pouco tempo), ela acabou tropeçando e...

Teresa: Ah!

Alguém: Cuidado!

Esse alguém tentou segura-la, mas não conseguiu e foram os dois ao chão.

Teresa: Ai... Desculpe...

Ela caiu em cima de Prince. **(N\a: Se matando de rir da cena XD)**

Prince: Tudo bem x.x – tentando esconder que bateu a cabeça e tava doendo muito.

Ela se levantou.

Teresa: Ahn, tudo bem?

Ele se levantou e esfregou a cabeça distraidamente.

Prince: Tudo... Ahn, qual seu nome?

Teresa: Me chamo Teresa.

Prince: Eu sou Prince, sou irmão da Alexa.

Teresa: Ah, eu tava atrás dela!

Prince: Por quê?

Teresa: A senhora Sylvia mandou uma mensagem para ela.

Prince: Minha avó tá no santuário?

Teresa: Chegou hoje.

Prince: Que bom, faz anos que não vejo ela!

****

**Tá aqui! Desculpem a demora gente, sério!**

**Espero que eu esteja perdoada, ok? * Sapatos voam na Yukina***

**Ahn*tontinha* Então tá, até o próximo cap!**

**Beijos**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap 19**

**Oi há quanto tempo! 8D**

**Sumi de novo da vista das leitoras XD**

**Bem, vamos ao cap para recobrar o tempo perdido ^-^**

****

**Festa**

A festa transcorria sem nenhum incidente suspeito, e as amazonas estavam separadas ou juntas, e no caso de Cecília tocando.

Alethia estava perto da mesa de petiscos, observando os outros convidados enquanto mordiscava um petisco distraidamente. Havia muita gente conhecida nacionalmente, algumas até mundialmente. Cantores, atores, políticos, e alguns que ela não conhecia. Enfim, o esperado para uma festa chique.

Do outro lado do salão, estavam Angel e Luna, que conversavam.

**Lu:** Até agora tudo normal. – disse olhando em volta.

**Angel: **Pelo que parece sim, mas ainda estou com uma sensação ruim...

**Lu:** Também sinto essa sensação, talvez seja o sexto sentido...

**Angel:** Com certeza.

Angel olhou em volta, certa de que pelo menos por enquanto, nada de errado acontecia, quando um homem se aproximou dela e de Lu, e aparentemente, ele já havia bebido umas...

**Homem:** Olá senhoritas... ;D – bêbado

Ambas suspiraram em uníssono, parece que agora tinham um bebum pra despistar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Santuário**

Mirajane, a amazona de Câncer, saíra rapidamente das doze casas e se dirigia até os alojamentos das outras amazonas, chegando a uma certa casa. Era a casa de Ofélia, a amazona de Fênix.

Ela hesitou por um momento diante da porta, então a bateu.

**Ofélia:** Entre! – a voz de Ofélia disse lá de dentro, e Mirajane abriu a porta e entrou.

Dentro da casa de Ofélia, tudo era perfeitamente arrumado e organizado, e em volta de uma mesa estavam sentadas outras amazonas de bronze: Dragão, Pégaso, Cisne, Andrômeda, Unicórnio (sim, tem amazona de Unicórnio)...

**Ofélia:** Ah! Olá Mirajane, o que a traz aqui? – Ofélia disse enquanto retirava uma lasagna do fogão

**Mira:** Eu quero falar com a Mizuho. – respondeu sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

**Mizuho**: Ok né =\

**Claire:** Ei, você e a Mirajane se combinaram foi, estão vestidas quase idênticas!

Era verdade, ambas vestiam uma espécie de kimono, só que ia até os joelhos. O de Mirajane era negro com detalhes brancos, e o de Mizuho branco com detalhes negros. A faixa em volta da cintura de Mirajane era branca com detalhes negros, e a de Mizuho o contrário. Enfim...

Sem prestar atenção ao comentário de Claire, Mirajane se virou e saiu, e Mizuho a seguiu.

**Maya:** Nossa, ela me dá medo! Ó.Ò

A amazona de Unicórnio, que se chamava Rachelle, disse:

**Rachelle:** Com certeza, nunca vi ela mudar esse olhar, nem rir!

**Ofélia:** Esse é o jeito de ser dela, que a deixem assim. – colocando a lasagna na mesa.

**Todas:** *¬*

**Rachelle:** Tá com um cheiro bom... *¬*

**Maya:** Adoro a comida da Mamma Ofélia! *¬*

Do lado fora, Mirajane foi até um lugar deserto, e Mizuho a seguiu.

**Mizuho:** Pois bem, Mira, o que houve?

**Mira:** Está na hora de conversarmos.

**Mizuho:** Sobre o quê? Ô.o

Mirajane tirou um medalhão negro ricamente adornado de seu pescoço e o mostrou a Mizuho.

**Mira:** Sobre isso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Festa**

Na festa, a banda tocava um animado jazz, e Cecília no saxofone, e tudo transcorria como o esperado.

Arya chamou Bel e disse em voz baixa perto da banda.

**Arya:** Tem algo errado.

**Bel:** Você acha?

**Arya:** Estou com uma sensação ruim, e tenho a impressão de que algo aconteceu com umas de nós.

**Bel:** Quem? O.O – ela perguntou, já assustada.

**Arya:** Não sei – respondeu olhando em volta. – As espectros estão perto do bar, a Thal e a Lisanna logo ali...

**Bel:** Cadê a Angelina e a Luna?

Arya olhou em volta, e não as viu em lugar nenhum. Ela sentiu o desespero começar a crescer dentro de si.

**Bel:** Eu não as vejo em lugar nenhum... – Arya percebeu que suas mãos tremiam.

Nesse exato momento Helder subiu no palco e pegou o microfone.

**Helder:** Boa noite!

Todos respondem.

**Helder:** É um prazer ter todos aqui presentes esta noite, após eu ser solto depois de um grande mau entendido...

Arya e Annabel procuravam Luna e Angel, Thal percebeu que havia algo muito errado.

**Helder:** Pois bem, isso é coisa do passado não? Um brinde! À Liberdade! E à Cronos, o grande Rei dos Titãs!

Todas as amazonas congelaram no mesmo instante. Ah não...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Santuário, Casa de Peixes**

Evangeline arrumava algumas coisas na casa de peixes, estava entediada, o que era raro.

**Scar:** Ora, parece que finalmente você se entediou hein?

Eva deu um pulo.

**Eva:** Scarlet! Quer me matar de susto?

**Scar:** Algo que eu gosto desde de criança XP

**Eva:** ¬¬ O que você quis dizer sobre eu estar entediada?

**Scar:** Eu te conheço, você não para quieta quando se chateia.

Eva se mexeu, inquieta.

**Eva:** Pode até ser... E o que diabos você faz nas doze casas?

**Scar: **Que é? Não posso subir não? u-u

**Eva:** Se você não fosse uma espectro...

**Scar:**¬¬

**Eva:** Então, o que a traz aqui?

**Scar:** Não sei... Acho que... – Ela olhou para a lua lá fora.

**Eva:** Que...

**Scar:** Ah, esquece... – vai embora

Ela deixou para trás uma Evangeline completamente confusa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Festa**

Um cosmo intenso e ameaçador rodeou Helder. Alguns convidados pareceram confusos, outros acharam que era um brincadeira, até que todos os "gorilas" saltaram, revelando que eram na verdade soldados de Cronos.

**Lis:** A coisa vai ficar feia... – se preparando para uma possível luta.

**Helder:** Pois bem amazonas! – disse em alto e bom som – Parece que vieram aqui com suspeitas não? – ele deu uma gargalhada – Pois bem! Conseguimos derrotar duas de vocês sem sequer reagirem!

**Arya:** Como você ousa... – raivosa

**Helder:** Ah, você está com raiva é? – sorriso cínico

Enquanto isso todos os soldados de Cronos começaram a atacar.

Thal levantou a mão direita até as costas, enquanto na esquerda surgia um arco translúcido, e como se tivesse um aljava nas costas, ela invocou flechas transparentes com seu cosmo e começou a atirar nos soldados.

**Soldado:** O que é isso? – pouco antes de ser atingido.

**Thal:** Flechas de Cristal!

Outros avançaram contra Bel e Arya. Um pulou sobre Annabel, mas ele lhe acertou um soco e ele voou longe, mas acabou rasgando parte da saia do vestido dela deixando a perna direita à mostra. Outro pulou em cima e aproveitando a liberdade de movimentos, Bel lhe acertou um forte chute.

**Arya:** Maldito... Rosa de Gelo!

Ela levou a mão direita em punho até a palma aberta da esquerda, então uma espécie de estrela gigante de várias pontas saiu violentamente do jato de ar frio, e o centro da estrela tinha uma ponta mortal, essa atingiu vários de uma vez.

**Arya:** Temos que achar a Luna e a Angel! – gritou para Lisanna que lutava também.

**Lis:** Eu sei!

Quando Lisanna se distraiu, um soldado pulou sobre ela e ela virou-se para se defender quando algo muito errado aconteceu: o homem levou as mãos à garganta como se estivesse se afogando.

**Lis:** O quê? – surpresa

**Ceci:** Sinfonia dos Oceanos – respondeu, enquanto atacava o homem com um raio que lembrava ligeiramente à água – vocês tem que achar suas amigas antes que algo pior aconteça.

****

**Subterrâneo**

Angelina acordou, sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça. Após algum tempo desnorteada, percebeu que estivera desacordada, e pior, estava presa por correntes, além de perceber que Luna estava desacordada ao seu lado.

**Angel:** Luna! – chamou, enquanto tentava romper as correntes.

**Lu:** Ahn? O que aconteceu. – acordando.

**Angel:** Não sei. Shit! Essas correntes não querem quebrar!- se debatendo.

De repente ouviram um barulho, semelhante a um rosnado.

**Luna:** O que foi isso? i.i

**Angel:** Não sei... Ah! Consegui! – quebrando as correntes.

**Luna: **Que bom! Cadê a minha presilha?

**Angel:** Vai se preocupar com a presilha uma hora dessas? – indignada.

**Lu:** Angelina! Sendo um presente de Apolo você acha que é uma presilha normal?

**Angel:** Ahn, desculpa. – se toca.

**Luna:** Aqui! Achei ela!

**Angel:** Ótimo! Agora vamos sair daq...

Interrompendo Angelina, um rugido ressoou no local, um rugido totalmente apavorante.

**Luna:** Ç.Ç – com medo

**Angel:** Não fique com medo uma hora dessas, caramba! – assustada também, mas não demonstrando.

Das sombras, saiu o que parecia uma serpente gigante, de uns setenta metros de comprimento e largo como um ônibus, com cruéis olhos que faziam uma pessoa ficar paralisada, como se pensando: _Ah-Zeus-aquela-cobra-enorme-vai-me-comer_ , a boca (e consequentemente os dentes) pareciam capazes de engolir um elefante. (créditos ao livro _Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano.)_

**Lu: **_O-que-é-isso_? O_o

**Angel:** Um _drakon_... – assustada.

**Lu:** O quê?

**Angel:** Vou simplificar: Nós estamos encrencadas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Santuário**

Algumas espectros estavam reunidas em algumas ruínas perto do Santuário.

**Lobisomem: **Que chatice ¬¬

**Helena:** Você não precisa dizer isso em voz alta Luthien. – disse educadamente enquanto comia um cacho de uvas.

**Luthien:** Eu falo como eu quiser ¬¬

Helena suspirou.

**Helena:** Eu só estava dando um conselho... n.n' – as asas dela tremem.

**Andrômeda:** Sem brigas vocês duas. ¬¬

**Luthien:** Eu estava apenas aproveitando minha solidão e chega um monte de gente. – irritada.

**Andrômeda:** Quer brigar é? ò.ó

**Genevive:** Nossa, precisa brigar não... o.o'

**Andrômeda: **u.u

**Genevive: **E você Levy, está quieta demais para estar bem...

Levi estava sentada numa ruína que antes fora uma parede com uma janela, e estava sentada na janela.

**Levy:** Tem algo muito errado no mundo espiritual. – disse apenas.

Então, todas sentiram os cosmos das amazonas que estavam na festa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Santuário**

Cavaleiros e amazonas sem nada pra fazer a não ser treinar e conversar não é novidade, mas sentir um cosmo tão intenso em luta é outra coisa.

**Aiolos:** Sinto... Titãs?

**Shouko:** Esse cosmo está indo até onde as meninas estão!

**Nina:** Não, tem uns vindo para cá...

**Aiolia:** Droga! Ataques de titãs de novo!

**Shura:** Tô tendo um _Déja Vu..._

**Aiolia: **Sem piadas Shura ¬¬

**Alex:** Acho bom alguém ir para aquela festa, com certeza lá tá acontecendo algo ruim!

**Aiolos:** Eu vou! **(N\A: Sei bem o motivo... *apanha*)**

**Saga:** Eu também!

**Alex:** Ok, se organiza quem vai e o Prince leva todo mundo.

**Prince:** Por quê eu? – chegando com a Teresa **(N/A: Começou a amizade... XD)**

**Alex:** Porque você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que viaja nas sombras!

**Prince: **-.-' **(N/A: Eu sei, os olhos dele estão enfaixados... Mas é pra demonstrar o sentimento :D)**

**Alex:** Além de ser o único que eu conheço que consegue transformar o braço em...

**Prince: **Ok! I understand!

**Alex:** Ok little brother XP

**Prince:** What? Your...

**Nina:** OK! Dá pra pararem de falar em inglês, e isso não é hora de briga de irmãos!

**Prince e Alex:** ¬¬

**Alex:** E do que você ia me chamar Prince?

**Prince:** Nothing, my beloved big sister ¬¬ - fingindo estar chateado.

**Nina:** Para de falar em inglês!

**Prince:** Ok, quem vai?

Havia resolvido que iam Saga, Aiolos, El Cid e Sísifo.

**Shion:** Eu vou também.

**Aiolos:** Acho bom não.

**Shion:** Por quê?

**Aiolos: **Porque se algo acontecer com você, vai mudar o futuro, lembra? Se você morrer, a gente não vai ter o nosso GM.

**Shura:** Mas não ia ser assassinado pelo Saga. – sussurrando para Aiolia.

**Prince:** Pois bem, se preparem pra cair...

**Sísifo:** QUÊ?

Uma sombra se espalhou pelo chão, bizarramente parecida com a que os levara para a dimensão das amazonas e todos que iam caíram numa profunda escuridão.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Festa**

**Helder:** Esse é todo o seu poder? Estou decepcionado com você Arya! – ele gargalhava.

Arya se sentia fraca, uma inútil. Havia lutado com Helder, mas ele era surpreendente forte. Fora derrotada. Estava humilhada. Estava com vários ferimentos, e não era necessário acrescentar que seu vestido estava em farrapos. Helder trajava uma espécie de armadura negra.

**Helder:** Sinceramente, se esse for o poder das amazonas, Cronos já ganhou esta guerra!

Ele a segurou por um braço e a segurou de modo que ela ficou pendurada. Com a mão livre ela tentou socá-lo, mas ele segurou seu punho com facilidade.

**Helder:** Por sua causa eu fui preso – ele disse pensativo – me parece justo acabar com você. Como deverei matá-la?

Ela não sabia como suas amigas estavam, mas provavelmente enquanto Helder se preocupava com ela, elas estariam bem. Tentou um chute, usando toda sua força restante, mas foi igualmente bloqueado. Como Helder conseguira tanta força?

**Helder:** Irá tentar me deter? Com a força dada a mim por Cronos, você irá morrer miseravelmente! – gargalhou novamente.

Para a surpresa dele, Arya sorriu.

**Helder:** Quê...?

**Arya:** Não. Eu não irei morrer.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

**Arya:** Você irá morrer antes disso.

****

**Subterrâneo**

Luna e Angelina lutavam com o _drakon. _Não era fácil, suas escamas pareciam de titânio, não raro ambas tinham de desviar de jatos de veneno, e aquele bicho parecia ser o pior pesadelo de qualquer caçador.

**Lu:** Cansei dessa brincadeira!

**Angel:** QUÊ?

Luna pegou sua presilha, deixando seus cabelos caírem soltos, e para a surpresa de Angelina, a inofensiva presilha se transformou em um arco com detalhes que pareciam raios solares, e nas costas de Luna apareceu uma aljava com várias flechas. Ela preparou o arco e pegou uma flecha prateada e uma de cobre.

**Angel:** O quê... Luna! Nós não podemos usar armas!

**Luna:** Eu sei! Mas se prepare, eu vou abrir uma brecha para você!

Ela preparou primeiro a flecha de cobre, que, certeira, acertou o olho direito do bicho. Então Luna preparou a de prata.

**Luna:** Feche os olhos!

Angelina obedeceu, e ouviu Luna atirar a flecha. Apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, conseguiu ver um clarão branco, e um urro do monstro.

Angel abriu os olhos e viu o _drakon _se debatendo, cego, e entendeu que Luna o deixara ofuscado por alguns momentos. Correu até ele, sua unha crescia até...

**Angel:** Agulha Escarlate!

Deu certo, os golpes entraram nas fissuras entre as escamas do monstro, e ele urrou de dor, o sangue esguinchando. Agora mais um obstáculo: o sangue do _drakon_ era venenoso. Sem outra alternativa, pulou em cima da cabeça dele, quando se desviou de outro jato de veneno. Atrás de si, ouviu Luna gritar: - Excalibur!

Outro urro, mas ele levantou-se, e Angel agarrou-se nele para se manter sobre ele. Ele se jogou com força no chão, e Angel então se utilizou de um último golpe: Seus olhos, inexplicavelmente se tornaram dourados, como o de um animal, e mandou um raio de eletricidade pela boca do bicho. Ele simplesmente virou um pó, deixando apenas uma couraça vazia que antes era um _drakon._

Angel pulou de cima dele.

**Luna:** Parece que ele já era.

**Angel:** Ainda bem.

**Lu:** Temos que sair daqui.

**Angel:** Eu sei.

Ambas então viram uma porta ao mesmo tempo. Já haviam encontrado a saída.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Saints**

Os cavaleiros emergem de algumas sombras perto da festa.

**Aiolos:** Vou vomitar... – enjoado

**Sísifo:** Eu também... X-O

**Prince:** Com o tempo você se acostuma :D

**Cid:** Não quero fazer uma viagem dessas nunca mais... x.x

**Aiolos:** Esse cosmo... Arya?

Um cosmo estava se elevando com força total, como se fosse a um último ato.

****

**Festa**

Arya elevava seu cosmo, tirando uma força que não sabia de onde vinha. Nesse meio tempo, Helder a soltou.

**Helder:** Vou te matar fedelha. – começando a elevar o cosmo.

Porém, Arya não deu tempo à ele, dando o seu melhor soco nele. Helder voou longe e derrubou uma parede. Arya entrou em posição de ataque, juntando as mãos, e as levantou acima da cabeça, utilizando-se de uma pose. Elevou os cosmo ao máximo, daria tudo de si ali.

**Arya:** Execução Aurora!

Baixou os braços, em seu melhor ataque, e saiu uma violenta rajada de ar frio, com tamanha pressão que ela mesma foi arremessada para trás. O golpe atingiu Helder em cheio, ele ainda tentou se defender, mas não conseguiu. Foi arremessado e caiu. Morto no zero absoluto. Arya desmaiou. Os ferimentos que sofrera quando ele a atacara por trás enquanto cuidava de alguns soldados foram demais para se manter consciente.

**Lis e Bel:** Arya!

Lisanna correu até ela, e no momento em que segurou a amiga, que estava gelada...

**Voz: **Rapier Sparkle!

**Saga:** Outra Dimensão!

O primeiro golpe acaba caindo em uma dimensão paralela, sem ferir ninguém.

Saga, parado em frente à Lisanna, que segurava Arya desacordada, disse:

**Saga: **A quanto tempo...

Em meio a fumaça da batalha, uma figura de negro sai, imponente da fumaça.

**Saga: **Céus, Titã do Relâmpago Negro!

Céos sorri.

****

**Aqui está o capítulo! Tentei caprichar nele!**

**Provavelmente eu errei na parte em inglês... Mas saiu!**

**Mahorin – eu penso em aceitar sua sugestão e criar uma Side Story das Amazonas... Realmente, é uma ótima ideia! Peço autorização à todas as donas das amazonas para eu fazer tal coisa, ok?**

**Beijos!**


	20. Um aviso importante  Capítulo 20

**Olá, leitoras da fic As Amazonas. Eu vim dar um aviso importante em relação à fic: Eu irei apagar a fic As Amazonas.**

**Mas antes de vocês pularem em cima de mim, (parando as leitoras furiosas com forcados e aquelas coisas de Caça às Bruxas) é por uma boa causa.**

**Vocês mandaram reviews, primeiro mandando as personagens, depois comentando a Fic. Sou agradecida a cada comentário que vocês mandaram, mas para mim, tem uma coisa muito importante para quem escreve uma história: É estar satisfeita com a história que está escrevendo. E eu não estou satisfeita com a minha fic.**

**Irei reescrever a fic, fazendo o possível para melhorá-la, colocar as personagens exatamente como vocês mandaram (algumas eu modifiquei e.e'), e também a aproximação com os pares. Eu sou muito nova tanto quanto ficwritter quanto pessoa mesmo, por isso me enrolei muito.**

**E a prometidas fanarts estão saindo, só falta convencer o meu pai a deixar eu usar o scanner, mas vou ter que esperar ele voltar da Argentina.**

**Aqui estão as amazonas que irei usar na reedição da fic:**

**Mahorin/Evangeline – Milo (a primeira ficha que recebi)**

**Tati Amancio/ Angelina – Sísifo (a colocarei na ideia original, com o tapa-olho, ok?)**

**Ana Panter/Brenda – Camus (a Dietrich ainda está firme e forte, ela ainda vai aparecer, ok?)**

**Toryama Hikari/ Mika – Dégel.**

**Eu/ Thalia – Tenma**

**Eu/Arya – Aiolos**

**Lune Kuruta/ Annabel – Shion**

**C. Kaname/ Shouko – Shura**

**Vengeresse Lolita/Thal - Dohko**

**Lune-sama forever/Farfalla - Kanon**

**Tenshi Aburame/Stacy - Fenrir**

**Shina com/Emily**** - Asmita**

**Shina com/ Ofélia Achila – Aiolia**

**linanime\Lisanna- Saga**

**Eu/Nina – Regulus**

**Eu/ Luna – El Cid**

**Eu/Alexa – Mu**

**Eu/ Mirajane – Kardia**

**Lilith1212 \Andromeda de Grifo – Mime**

**linanime\Cecília de Sirene – Radamanthys**

**Mahorin\Scarlet – Aiacos**

**Kamy Jangashi\Kamy Jangashi – Hyoga**

**mizu no aries\Helena de Belgrar – Minos**

**Miguel\Levy – Deuteros**

**Tenshi Aburame\ Nissa - Manigold **

**Lilith 1212\ Charlotte – Alberich**

**Lilith 1212\ Desirré – Isaak**

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi /Lilith – Sylphid**

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya/Sakuya- Sorento**

**Saul / Alethia – Shun**

**Iasmin/Rachelle – Ikki **

**Ana Panter/Dietrich – Mask (tudo bem ser ele?)**

**linanime/Luna – Shaka**

**Miguel/ Prince – Teresa (foi a melhor invenção dele. E um aviso, Prince é apelido, o nome dele é Vincent)**

**Kamy Jangashi/ Nicolle - Albafica**

**Enfim, 35 amazonas escolhidas, eu não coloquei todas as minhas OC. **

**Espero a compreensão da todas, e espero revê-las na reedição de As Amazonas ^-^**

**Nahanara Yukina – Monique Góes**


End file.
